Star Wars: Second Chance
by Thalon
Summary: What if a jedi general had a second chance to live again after he died? Will he be the great jedi knight who he used to be? Or will he choose a completly other path? Find out. 99% OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and to be honest, the only character I own in this fanfic is the main character, and a few other. The other characters belong to a friend, Dave/CaRNaGe.

Authors note: This fan fiction is the rewritten form of an RPG that I played with CaRNaGe, so it may be a little too boring with the conversations, and mistakes that I made in game, but I try to write it how it was. I only add new things few times, to make the story more detailed.

Other note: Please, if you find any grammatical errors, or typos, write them to my E-mail, not in the review. I really want to know you rate my fic, not how bad my grammar is.

Last note: Don't flame me for my dialogue-system, I have reasons to write dialogue this way, if you want to hear it, e-mail me. Just enjoy the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Star Wars: A Second Chance**

**Prologue**

Its night time on Coruscant, but life never stops here after the sun disappears behind the horizon, especially not in the jedi temple. Its been quite a few years since Luke Skywalker recreated the Jedi order, the force-user population in the galaxy grew to an unimaginable number, possibly the highest in galactic history. Its all thanks to Lukes efforts to restore the force, but time has gone fast, the great jedi master died, and the order divided to twenty grand master, who each own one academy. The one in coruscant is leaded by the best apprentice of the legendary master, his name is Pendrago Silvereye, the wisest, and strongest jedi among the twenty grand masters, an unofficial leader after master Skywalkers death.

Master Silvereye, as he usually did at night time, went through the corridors of the training sector, checking the younglings efforts. As he stopped by a training hall, he saw two students, practicing lightsaber combat. Those two youngling were only ten years old, but the force was strong in them. The old grand master stroked his beard, and watched silently how the battle of the young ones will conclude. The younger one was a human boy with short, spiky brown hair, unlike other jedi younglings, he has a wide grin on his face, always grinning, always ready for a combat that he enjoys so much. A promising jedi knight indeed, but he can easily turn to the dark side if he loses his self control, that's what the master always told him. His opponent was a girl in the same age, but more serious. The zabrak girl with blond hair - that was unusual in her species – possessed a great speed, that always evened the gap between the raw power, that the human boy possessed.

As the two saber collided, a sharp sound echoed through the hall. The boys two-handed, long lightsaber outmatched the other, his opponent drifted backwards, but still on her legs, she dashed forward, spinning the yellow saber in her hand. Another great clash could be heard, but now, the girl drifted sideways, and using that great momentum, she started to run around the boy with incredible speed, he turned around, holding the saber with both hands, created a perfect defense stance… The yellow beam of light slammed in the other saber, but the boys defense was superb, he only drifted few inch backwards, and as soon as the girl jumped back, he dashed forward, swinging his sword like a giant, glowing pillar. She went down, slamming into the wall behind her, the yellow saber fell out of her hand, it deactivated.

The grand master came in the hall, while the echo of the clash was still in the air.

Pendrago: "It was a good fight Draco, Trahve, but you two overdid it again…" he smiled calmly, while the ever grinning boy, named Draco helped the blond girl to stand up.

Trahve: "It was your win this time, but I hope you are prepared to lose tomorrow" she said, while standing up, then the zabrak let her friends hand go. "Thanks"

Pendrago: "You gave in to the pleasure of fighting again, young one" he turned to Draco, who crossed his arms after deactivating the saber. The master wasn't angry, just strict as ever, but after seeing the boys innocent thirty-four-teeth grin, he smiled.

Draco: "I didn't meant to injure her you know, master…" faked regret, but he couldn't hold his smile, he enjoyed this too much regret it.

Trahve: "You can beat me, but injuring me needs more practice" she sneered while hitting her friend in the back, the great jedi master couldn't hold his laugh anymore, so the two youngling started to laugh along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few years later, deep in the forests of Kashyyyk, a war started, where the sith took part too. The sith… many years ago, the order thought they were extinct, after Vader and Sidious, no sith remained alive, but they were wrong. Many small sith academy hid in the galaxy, waiting for the great dark lord of the sith, lord Vader to die, so they can come out from the shadows again… The history of the sith after Vader is covered in shades, it cannot be told by a single person, its like a puzzle of history, what happened after the death of Anakin Skywalker? No one really knows, but one thing is certain, they grew strong under the hand of Darth Edax, who killed the weak handed sith lord, Darth Strorius who came after Sidious, and took his place.

Two teenage padawan struggled against the sith on Kashyyyk, a girl and the boy, both apprentice of the great master Silvereye, but now, they were fighting along two other masters. The two master went forward, to stop the stronger sith warriors, leaving the padawans behind. They are against two sith, the masters didn't want to leave them, but the boy said he and the other padawan can beat them.

Now, it seems it was a bad idea… the sith are too strong, one of them uses force powers, the other one wields two, blood-red lightsaber. Draco and Trahve are in disadvantage.

Trahve: "It was a bad idea after all…" she said, while jumping away from the lightning bolts, that the devaronian sith casted. "Crap… I cant avoid these things forever" She started to dash forward, her speed increased a lot, and with Dracos speed-stimulating force powers, she is even more quick. Her body is fading in the eyes of the untrained, but the sith easily avoided her blow, making her almost running down the branch of the huge tree they are fighting on.

Draco: "Don't do unnecessary attacks… you know they can see you" he grinned, while protecting himself with the oversized green saber he has. The sith with the two blades jumped backwards after that, and attacked again, slashing the sabers in a huge X formation. Draco slammed his weapon between the two red beam, defending himself, then he pushed forward with full force, but the enemy didn't even flinch.

"Why don't you just give up and die? You don't stand a chance…" the devaronian said, pushing a burning force-wave towards Trahve. The zabrak evaded the wave, then she quickly ran forward, but this time she changed directions, and with inhuman speed, rushed to the other sith, trying to slash his head off. The sword wielding one sensed the attack, jumped up in the air, watching the girl almost running in the other jedis saber, but again, she changed direction and avoided the fatal blow of Dracos sword.

Draco: "That was close" grinned awkwardly, but the girl didn't grin, she slammed the boy in the head with her fist, then turned her head to the two sith.

Trahve: "Don't grin like that at the border of death" grumbled, then she sneered "Or did you already give up?"

Draco: "Not really… I'm only waiting for an opening" he started to use his stimulation force-powers again, slightly increasing their raw power, speed, and endurance.

Trahve: "Opening you say? I make them give you an opening if you tell me your plan" she watched the boy from the corner of her eyes, the sith became inpatient, the devaronian started to come closer, his arms were covered with flames.

Draco: "I want the other one to use force-rage" he whispered, grinning, pointing towards the one with the sabers, Trahve was shocked, but she knew that if Draco has a plan, it's the only chance for survival. "Lets take down the devaronian first together, than create the opening alone, I have to concentrate for something"

Trahve: "An forbidden force-power again? Didn't master Silvereye warn you like ten times don't use them?" she sneered, Draco laughed, while both of them were charging towards the devaronian.

The fight was long, Draco managed to block the other sith with his ultimate defense stance, he always uses it against strong enemies. It's a stance where he holds the saber with both hands, next to his left leg, so the whole blade is in front of the upper body, diagonally protecting it from every blow that comes from the front. This stance, paired with his stimulation powers can be dangerous… Its not only for defense. When the enemy slams into the saber, he usually pushes the opponent backwards, lifting the saber upwards, so if he's fast, he can cut the enemy horizontally with a quick slash… Quite risky though… not good against two enemies, but while the one he fights uses swords, the other one only has his force powers, that makes thing easier.

After realizing this, Trahve went all out against the force-user, she doesn't need to worry about the other. With her quickness, stimulations, and confidence in Dracos defense, she managed to even out the gap between her and the devaronian. The sith blasted globes of fire towards her, but with that speed, nothing could hit her, she realized, that even if her enemy can sense her, he cant hit her. Regaining her full confidence, sneering at the enemy, she finally began to attack. Her strikes were always the most precise and deadly among the padawans, even if she used an assassin-like stance, she was respected by the other apprentices.

Trahve: "_Its close… Its almost over…_" she thought, while avoiding two lightning bolt. "_I'm always attacking in the same pattern… how would he react now?_" she grinned, turning right, dashed away from the strikes like she was scared. The devaronian turned around, waiting for her to come from the back, but she never came, the zabrak girl ran upwards the trees trunk, and before her enemy could react, she kicked herself down, towards the sith, stabbing with the yellow beam, aiming for the chest. Her enemy was surprised, but avoided the attack, and as soon as she landed on her feet, the sith pushed a straight lightning strike from his palm… it went through Trahves head.

Watching from the distance, while Draco was blocking his opponents strikes, grinned widely, knowing what happened… Trahves body didn't fell on the floor, it faded away in the air like an afterimage. The devaronian, after realizing this, looked downwards to his chest… he couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw a glowing, yellow blade piercing through his chest, damaging his lungs and destroying his hearth. The zabrak girl sneered, she stood behind her enemy, who's lifeless body slowly hit the floor.

Trahve: "You were too slow… time to create that opening" while glaring with a sarcastic look on her face, she dashed towards the other sith, who still fought with Draco. Draco knew that he didn't stand a chance against this warrior, but is he chose full-defense, he can hold him until Trahve finishes. With a calm grin on his face, he let the sith slam his body backwards with full force, so he can be far away from him. As soon as the sith started to dash after Draco, he was stopped by Trahves saber. She wasn't that strong, but this zabrak knew her enemy is tired too, and as Draco predicted, the sith started to sparkle, red sparks ran across his body, making his power even greater. That's force-rage, draining his life energy away, it makes him nearly twice as strong physically.

Trahve gulped, she had to hold this beast until Draco comes up with that forbidden power that she doesn't know about. It may be few minutes for that to charge, she is sure she cant make it then, but regaining her willpower, the zabrak dashed forward, but her slash was blocked with only one of her opponents sabers… the other saber slammed towards her head. She quickly dashed backwards, and when she saw the force around Draco to glow, Trahve sneered as usual, making her opponent feel a bit uneasy.

Draco concentrated all of his force in the palms, it was like he charged a beam of energy, but it was something other. Not that intimidating, but very useful and frightening… Slowly, his whole body began to spark in the color of blood red, the sith didn't realize it at first, but the padawan stole his rage, making him shocked for a second, but then he dashed towards Trahve, slashing a big X with both of his swords, only the girls afterimage was cut, the real body was far away. The boy stood up, bearing the pain that the rage inflicts, he slowly started to walk forward, grinning widely. The sith tried to activate rage again, but he couldn't, this power takes time to recover, Dracos face reflected excitement, this battle was as good as over.

Trahve: "_Now I start to understand…_" she watched Draco running, slashing towards the sith with all of his might. The sith could not block it even with both sabers, he drifted backwards, but as soon as he regained his balance, the padawan stroke again. "_He's battle-joy isn't a path to the dark side, he simply likes battles… its his character… the masters misjudge him always… but to be honest, dominating the enemy that almost killed us is fun_" she thought, watching the body of their enemy cut in two parts. Draco deactivated his saber, his usual grin was mixed with the expression of extreme pain caused by the sith stimulation… He started to fall forward, but Trahve held him, than she helped him to sit down.

Draco: "Thanks…" the effect of rage started to fade, but the pain remained. He tried to move, but he couldn't. "We have to… go after the masters…" it was almost impossible for him, Trahve shook her head and hit Draco in the shoulder.

Trahve: "We did our best here, don't rush in battles with this body" wearing her usual sarcastic expression, she gave a small hit to her friends shoulder, than also sat down. "I cannot hear the battle in the distance anymore… its like the war is over"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few years later, back at Coruscant, a big ceremony took place. The ceremony was held by master Silvereye, who stood in the great jedi temples altar. In the temple, many people were watching the man, who was kneeling in front of the grand master. Pendrago smiled, and calmly activated his silver bladed lightsaber. It was a rare kind of saber crystal, more powerful than any other, making its wielder look unbeatable. The grand master started to speak.

Pendrago: "You may be reckless sometimes, but after so many battles that you have won, and so many younglings that you have inspired to be the best, you finally reached the point, where you earn the rank of the Jedi Knight." He slowly reached both of the kneeling mans shoulders with his saber, but not touching them, then he deactivated his weapon. "Stand up, Draco"

The brown haired man stood up, with his usual grin, he bowed. His master turned around, took a jedi master robe from the altar, and gave it to the man. The crowd congratulated the new knight, who turned around, looking at the people.

Draco: "Thanks, I'm honored" he looked back at Pendrago above his shoulder, than looked back forward, he saw Trahve, who was already a knight, she gave him a small grin, then left the temple with the others. Draco wanted to go out too, but his master stopped him, touching his shoulder. "Is there something else?" he asked, turning around again, Pendrago just smiled, then started to speak.

Pendrago: "I'm proud that you finally made it, it was hard for you want it?" his smile became a bit strict.

Draco: "Wasn't hard, they simply don't like padawans who are gossiped to be half-evil" he grinned, making a joke from the gossips he heard from other knights. Trahve was always protecting him from those gossips.

Pendrago: "Just watch yourself, I don't want to hear that any of that is true…"

Draco: "Its not like you" he became serious "You trust me don't you? I didn't invent that power to massacre innocent people…… its for the sake of winning the war"

Pendrago: "I know, but the others don't know you as good as I know you… and they will think you are up to something… tone down your researches a bit for a while" he smiled, making Draco settle down, he gave his usual grin, turned around and started to walk out the temple.

Draco: "I will, don't worry about me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years after the ceremony, after Draco and Trahve became jedi generals, the order changed. The grand master, Pendrago Silvereye retired, making a new grand master take his place… This grand master was the perfect jedi in some of the masters eyes, but for the two generals, the order wasn't the same without the old man, who teached them. Some master say the new leader of the order earned her place, but she was truly a leader, unlike Pendrago, who was only respected, his successor was a powerful woman who clearly said herself, that se is the leader of the order. Without hesitation, the other nineteen master agreed…

Trahve: "But why?" she asked with irritated voice. The zabrak girl had a conversation with Draco about the new order.

Draco: "She was the one who killed Darth Edax you know…" he explained, while eating a bantha steak he bought that day.

Trahve: "Yeah but that's not right. Killing a strong enemy doesn't equal being a good leader." She growled "And her attitude makes me sick… I mean, very sick"

Draco: "I know what you mean" he stopped Trahve before she said some bad words "But master Divina is the leader now, after Edax died, his apprentices grew stronger, and that other sith group came too. The order really needs a leader now, for years, we were just twenty individual academy, but in times like this…"

Trahve: "I know that that's not your subjective answer Draco, so quit it" she grumbles, making Draco laugh.

Draco: "Yeah, you know me too well" grinning, he finished his steak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your ship will depart tomorrow morning" a strict voice of a woman could be heard in a room. She was looking out the window of the academy, watching a group of padawan train in the yard. Draco stood behind her, he had an unusually serious expression on his face. The woman turned around, she was a grey-blue furred cathar woman. Her face was a bit cat-like, her whole body covered with short fur.

Draco: "Understood, but I still don't think two generals are enough against the twins" he liked wars, but this general wasn't dumb. Draco knew perfectly that the twins, who were Darth Edax's apprentices, are stronger than them. The cathar woman, named Divina purred angrily like an irritated cat.

Divina: "You two are the strongest generals, it wont make any difference is others go too" she growled.

Draco: "It would make a great difference and you know it master. Maybe if a grand master or two came…"

Divina: "They have their own things to do, and follow my order"

Draco: "Of course, I follow your order, right into the death" his serious expression changed slightly to a sarcastic smile, the woman hissed and turned around.

Divina: "Your father would be proud of you……" she hissed sarcastically, Draco gave her a wide grin, then he bowed, turned around and went out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later on Hoth, two army stood in the snowstorm. Two great army, on top of two mountain, only a valley was between them, the distance wasn't that great, so Draco and Trahve could see the front lines of the enemy. The apprentices of Darth Edax, also known as the Twins, were cruel sith lords, who united, which was never heard of in the history. Sith siblings forming an alliance is frightening, but also uniting with the most wanted space pirate and merchant organization of the galaxy made them look unbeatable. The snowstorm calmed down a bit, so the armies could see each other more clearly. Trahve felt a bit uneasy, the sheer number of the enemy was enough to make a jedi general scared.

Trahve: "Are you still excited about this?" she asked, looking at her fellow general.

Draco: "Of course" with a wide grin, he activated his sword "This will be the best battle of my life"

Trahve: "Or your last…"

Draco: "Usually, when someone dies in battle, its his best battle, isn't it? Because he was finally beaten" he grinned, this made Trahve more uneasy.

Trahve: "You speak like you don't care if you die here…" Draco shrugged "Are you serious?"

Draco: "I'm always serious" he lifted his saber upwards, it was the sign for the start. The war began, and as the two armies ran towards the valley, the wind started to blow again.

Many lives was taken away by the war, and its still not over. The weak ones were easily taken out by the force users on both side, and many force user was killed by the higher ranked ones. The two general always fought together in war, Draco knows how to dominate great amount of people with his destimulating powers. Force powers that are like curses, they infect the crowd and make them weak. A dark side force-power, and he knows them well, he was practicing this for years to make great effort in this kind of war. Trahve knows about this, and while the enemy is slowed down by the curses, she can quickly kill them without having any problem. Teamwork is essential for winning, she could not fight with the crowd being stronger, and he wasn't good in fighting with many people at once. But the enemy was the same… the twins were a good team, massacring the jedi army like if they were bugs, and after they got tired of the jedi generals teamwork, they made their move…

In the heat of battle, something suddenly crashed down from the sky next to Draco, making the zabrak girl drift hundreds of meters backwards. Trahve was shocked, so was Draco when he saw what crashed down next to him.

A small crater formed besides the general by the force of the landing. Slowly, a woman's figure came out of the crater, she was human, has blood red hair, black sith robe, and a crimson red lightsaber. Her expression was frightening, this sith had the same grin as Draco, but it was an evil grin, she also enjoyed the battle, but this woman enjoyed the slaughter, the massacre, the blood, and she couldn't wait to finish off the two jedi. She was Darth Eval, one of the twin siblings, as soon as Draco snapped out of the shock of seeing someone this strong, he attacked, but the woman easily blocked the blade, slammed the general backwards with one hand, then turned to Trahve, who was running towards her.

Eval: "Why are you so scared?" she grins evilly, blocking Trahves slash. Draco stood up and was ready to attack, but then he saw an other sith coming in their direction. He had also blood red hair, but didn't have a lightsaber. He was floating, the force was too strong in him for Draco to calculate his chances against him, it was certainly zero percent… "You are late Adrivus…" Eval said, looking at her brother with a wide, excited grin.

Adrivus: "You were too fast, as always… leave one for me too" his voice was calm, and he was smiling like he wasn't in the middle of a war.

Eval: "Ok, but I take the zabrak, I like her attitude" she grinned, then ran to Trahve with speed that even the zabrak couldn't follow, their sabers collided, the sheer force of Evals slash made Trahve fly backwards again, and when she landed, the sith woman was already there, kicking her in the stomach, playing with her like she was some ball. Trahve fell to the ground, she tried to stand up. "Let me help you stand up…" the woman said, then with an evil laugh, she kicked the shocked general in the chin, sending her flying again.

Meanwhile, Draco was avoiding force blasts from Adrivus. He enjoyed the fight, even though he had no chance, he always had the same grin. Adrivus didn't understand why, but he didn't really care. The sith charged a lightning in his palm, then with a force-push, he formed a great, sparking globe, that flew at the general. Draco knew he couldn't avoid it, it was too big, so he took it, while increasing his endurance and force resistance, but it wasn't enough, he flew backwards as the great sparking globe exploded.

Minutes have passed, there were only few people fighting in the valley, the storm grew even more stronger. The twins, who were playing with their enemy until now, became more serious, it was time to end this. Draco, who was totally exhausted, stood with shaking knees. They didn't shook because he was scared, he was excited, he didn't have a fight like this in his whole life, where he couldn't even hurt his enemy once, but suddenly something tore into his soul, his expression changed as he saw Trahves blood-covered corpse crash next to him. She had many scars, non-lethal stabs, that means her enemy was mostly playing around with her. The zabraks eye were open, the expression of fear froze in those eyes… Draco tried to turn his eye away from the corpse, and when he finally did, he saw Eval in front of him. The woman grinned, and slammed her sword towards the exhausted general.

Draco could block it… but could not stand any longer, he finally fell down to his back, a calm grin started to form on his face.

Eval: "Why are you smiling?" she stomped on Dracos chest, making his lungs hurt like hell, Draco cought blood.

Draco: "It was… A good battle…" he glared at Adrivus, ignoring Eval, who angrily stomped on his lungs again. That made the general shout in pain, but after regaining some willpower, he grinned. "Maybe… if we meet again somehow… I will win" he coughed again. This made Eval laugh.

Adrivus: "You were good, jedi, but not good enough" he smiled, while watching Eval stab Draco in the hearth.

Eval: "Rest in peace" she said with an evil voice. The generals eyes widened, he still had that grin on his face, but his eyes shoved fear, no one wants to experience death, even if they don't have an other choice.

Adrivus: "Stealing my enemy again Eval, that was mean" he smiled, and looked around the battlefield, there was nothing but the dead bodies of the jedi army…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft, kind voice of a woman could be heard in the darkness of the world between this and the next…

"In darkness, there is always a path to the light,

You wont reach it, no matter how hard you fight…

But I will guide you, hold your hands,

And give this lost soul… one more chance"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time in Coruscant… weeks after the great war on Hoth, a babys crying voice echoed through the hospital room. A medical droid held a newborn baby in its hands, then turned its head towards the woman who laid on the bed. The droid gave the newborn to the woman, who embraced the baby.

Droid: "He's a boy"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: I hope you liked it. The prologue was a bit long, I don't think the chapters will be like this. It was fun to write. If you find typos, grammatical errors, please e-mail me and I correct them

I really hope its interesting, the prologue left a lot of unanswered questions, they will be answered though the story. I think it was a bit action-packed, I like this style, but the other chapters wont have this kind of intense battle for a while.

Maybe my dialogue is unusual for you guys, but I like it. If you put the characters name first, you can already know who speaks, and you can imagine his/her voice, so when you read the dialogue, you can imagine the voices too in your head, so it will be like a fluent conversation. I hope I explained it correctly…

Other Note: I know that Star Wars already has a timeline and story after Luke and the events of SW VI. Just imagine this is an alternate world ok?

The characters belong to CaRNaGe, with the exception of Draco and Pendrago


	2. Under the Two Sun

Disclaimer: I dont own Star Wars, and I only own few OC from this fic.

Authors note: The prologue was maybe a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish it in one chapter. From now on, it will be quite slower.

Chapter One: Under the Two Sun

Mos Espa, a great spaceport on Tatooine, known for its podracing tournaments… one of the most dangerous places in the Outer Rim, other than the Hutt Space of course. The streets filled with merchants, dealers, thieves, slaves, beggars, you never know who will you run into here, but one thing is certain, it's a perfect hiding place for people who are hunted by law. Those who are hunted, usually unite in the places like this, forming dangerous crews, often going out bounty hunting, pirating, or just enjoying the thrill of being hunted. Its not unheard, that many young people, who are seeking adventure, or just want to go against the law, come here and join crews of space pirates, hunters, or just common spacers who are always on the move…

In a dusty, noisy cantina, somewhere near the port, a young boy was sitting in the corner, with his legs on the table, he looked around with deep brown eyes. This boy was in the shadows, it looked like he didn't want to be noticed by someone, he only lifted his glass of beer, quietly drinking, while observing the crowd. It was mostly the typical drunk scum everywhere, but he could spot a man who was probably some kind of mercenary, he also noticed a twi'lek female carrying some kind of weapon that was used by jedi. It wasn't a saber, but from the plain metal hilt, he could guess it was some kind of force-user weapon.

His eyes slowly moved to the wanted posters right next to him, on the wall, he couldn't see anyone here who was on those posters, but his eyes widened as he saw a poster that had a girls picture on it, under the picture, there wasn't any name, just a number… ten thousand credit. Slowly, finishing his drink, with a wide grin on his face, he stood up, slowly putting on his dark brown jacket. It was a big, long jacket, that hid his weapons, but made him feel sick from the hot temperature of Tatooine. He went to the bar, sat on a chair, the sullustan bartender came.

"I want a beer, and information" the boy said, while placing few extra credit next to the beers price. The sullustan took the money, and for a second, he didn't know what species is he talking to. The boy looked young, he was maybe fifteen, with brown, spiky hair, he had a humanoid appearance, human face, but two pointy, short horn stood out of his forehead. It was like a zabrak, maybe a half-breed.

"What kind of information do you want?" the sullustan asked, while giving the beer to the boy, he started drinking.

"There is a wanted poster in this cantina, but there is no name for the person… she worths a lot" the boy grinned "Why is she wanted, who is she?"

"You mean the human girl? She's a pickpocket… No one could ever find her or capture her, and the ones who saw her say she was too fast to follow. You don't look like a bounty hunter to me…" the sullustan sneers a little, but seeing the boys wide, slightly evil grin, the sneer fades.

"You're right, I'm not a hunter, but I need money… where does she usually steal?" he asked

"Usually at the market, but she's too random to be predicted" the sullustan answered, this made the boy shrug, it looked like he could guess that a ten thousand credit person would be random at stealing, but still asked to be sure.

"Does she have a name?" the half-zabrak looked to the posters, the sullustan shook his head. "Not like it makes it easier to get her" he shrugged again with a grin, and after drinking all his beer, he stood up, and went out of the cantina, his expression made the sullustan think he already has a plan.

00000

At the market, the crowd was enormous, despite the warm climate. Everyone on Tatooine is used to this heat… maybe "has to be used to this heat" would be a better term for that. The half-breed had the same thing in his mind, if he wont get used to this, he will never get what he wants here, and his main goal here is greater than some random wanted criminal, but money is essential in this world, so he has to do this too. He grumbled something under his nose, the pointy, black horns of his were heated by the twin suns of this planet. Those horns were slightly bigger than an average zabrak horn, but only two grew out of his head. He is only fifteen, so no one can know is some other will grow out, but its unlikely.

After walking for a while, he could hear someone shouting. A big, ishi-tib shop owners roar could be heard. The half-breed understood some alien language, but this was beyond translatable… He ignored it, until he saw someone run from the shop, a humanoid creature, with some fruits held in its hands. The boy then understood, the alien shouted at him, or her, he couldn't see what gender that humanoid was, still, he followed the thief with astonishing speed, grabbed her by the collar with his left hand, holding her with disappointment… First, it was too easy, it couldn't be the wanted person, second, as she looked closer, it was a devaronian girl, maybe ten year old or so…

Still, the crowd was astonished by the half-breeds movements, he dashed through the market without bumping to anyone, the girl was so shocked, she didn't move, then, after the boy turned her around, she started to struggle, wanting to break free, cried, but couldn't do anything, she was only a kid. As the ishi-tib came, the girls eyes grew more frightened, the boy took the fruits from her and let her go, saying he's not interested in hurting kids.

Her shock went away, thanked the boy with a quick bow with the head, and started to run, but then, the shopkeeper grabbed her hand. The devaronian girls scream echoed through the market as the alien squeezed her wrist.

"I got the fruits, you can let her go" the half-breed said with bored expression on his face, the girl looked at the boy with eyes that begged for freedom. The turtle faced shop keeper turned to the boy, grabbing the fruits with anger, while grumbling something in huttese. This was a language that he understood, then with a half-evil grin, he crossed his arms. "If your soul will settle down because you beat up and sell a ten year old at the slave market, be it… not my business after all" he shrugged. He wanted to help the girl, but he didn't want to show up anything. Remaining silent and showing coldness is a good defense in this kind of city, he felt a bit bad, watching the shopkeeper pull the crying girl back to the stand, but he had better things to do, speaking of the girl, he didn't think she had any possession, so he wouldn't even be rewarded…

"_And here I thought I could find that person fast…_" he thought while continuing his search.

000

The two sun disappeared long ago, when the main stand of the slave market had some visitors. The market was big and wide, with many tent-like building, full of slaves. The squid faced slaver sat by a table, resting, while a twenty years old twi'lek girl was massaging his shoulders. The quarrens eyes focused on two approaching shadow, one was a big man, with turtle-like face, bulging eyes, hooked mouth, beside him came a red skinned girl, she was around ten, her pale hair was messy, her body full of bruises.

"Good evening sir" the quarren greeted the other alien in huttese, then he turned to the girl, who was too weak to even resist. The ishi-tib pushed her to the table with a bit too much force, so the devaronian tripped, hitting her head hard, then dropping to the floor, sobbing.

"Evening" the shopkeeper greeted and came closer while the quarren stood up, lifting the girl up to her feet by her neck. "I came to sell you this little brat, she stole from my stand today, I think this girl will be nice after few years" he let out a mean laugh.

"Indeed, but damaging the goods like this… I don't think I can pay more than five thousand… still a kid, they are cheap, but can be trained easily" the girl was struggling again, but as the squid squeezed her neck, she stopped moving, didn't want to get any more beating.

"Its enough, more than nothing" he said, waiting for the quarren to give the money, but he didn't move, he was just standing there, his grip on the devaronians neck loosened, so she could finally breath normally, the girl stepped few steps backwards, still in shock and confusion. "What happened…?" he just realized that the twi'lek girl behind the quarren wasn't there anymore, someone else stood behind the squid… a teenage girl with long, rich blond hair, her clothes were messy, sand colored. She slowly went around the stunned quarren, who fell to the floor like a ragdoll. "Who… who the hell are you?!"

"I don't have a name ya know?" she sneered, patted the devaronians head, who still didn't know what to do, but now she understood, and started running away. The ishi-tib started to follow her, but the girl with blond hair dashed in front of the turtle-faced alien, pointing a vibrodagger at his face. The vibrating blade made a buzzing sound, and he could feel the vibration on his skin while the dagger wasn't even close to his forehead. "Ya enjoy bullying others, I saw you on the market… that wasn't nice… beating a ten year old with an iron rod?" she laughed sarcastically, but then, she jerked her head backwards… a red blaster shot flew by in front of her, nearly scratching her nose. "So the guards finally realized…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence, she had to dash forward, avoiding some blaster shots, and for the ishi-tibs astonishment, the girl appeared right behind him, pushing her dagger in his back, in a non-lethal spot.

"You… whore…! You will…" the alien cursed

"Pay for this?" she finished his sentence for him with a sarcastic grin on her face, avoiding few more blaster shots, she jumped on a box next to a building. "Maybe… and don't panic, its only paralyzing poison, I wont kill ya… be disgraced forever, being stabbed in the back by a former slave" her quiet, sarcastic laugh echoed in the ishi-tibs head as he fell to the floor, the girl jumped up to the roof, and disappeared.

000

Next days morning was as bad for the half-breed as ever on Tatooine. He just couldn't be used to this heat, and after getting his clothes, he could feel even warmer. "_Go to Tatooine or Nar Shadda, he said… this was cheaper but now I regret is_" he thought while rubbing his eyes. Going down the cantinas bar-section in the morning was a more peaceful, but still, in this city, there is at least ten person who drink in a cantina every minute, it's a good business. "_Why should I bother with the bounty hunting, I'll run a cantina here and everything is solved_" he grinned, while sitting down to the bar, ordering a bantha burger.

"Did ya hear what happened yesterday?" a bothan asked a rodian, sitting just behind the half-breed, by a table. "That whore attacked the slave market in the evening! She has some guts… I hope someone will kill her soon" the rodian laughed.

"Why killing her? Being a slave would suit her perfectly" the scaled alien said, while drinking something nasty looking juice. "Its rumored she was a slave herself in the past."

"Yeah, she was, did she escape by killing everyone in sight?" the bothan grinned "That's a dangerous bitch to have for your slave… better dead than alive don't ya think?"

"Maybe, but I heard she doesn't kill anyone" the rodian responded, scratching his head. "By the way, did you hear about Thron getting a new pod? He was good with that junk, but now its quality goods, I will bet on that guy next month for sure" the bothan nodded, then they both noticed the half-breed watching them from the corner of his eyes. "Hey kid, eavesdropping on adults is rude you know?" the boy just grinned, turned around on the chair, while chewing the burger.

"I don't have any manners you know?" he grinned widely. "Who was this 'whore' you were talking about?" he really didn't think he could get an answer, but trying was never a bad idea for him.

"Ya say ya don't know? Everyone on this sandy rock knows about that bitch… the worst kind of thief around…" the bothan explained with disgust on his face.

"You told me not to be rude and you throw random bad words every few second…" while chewing the burger, the boy grinned "If she is the one who I'm searching, then now I know where to search…" he said, thinking loudly, making the two alien laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Ya think you can catch someone that dangerous, kid?" the bothan grinned "Bounty hunting is not for teenagers ya know?" laughed, but then the jug of hot tea slipped out of his hand, the black liquid covered his whole leg, made him howl in pain. The half-breed just grinned, stood up.

"Was it some kind of force-trick, kid?" the rodian asked, narrowing his eyes, the half-breed grinned innocently, shook his head.

"No, the bothan was just an idiot" he said, while walking to the exit, the bothan stood up angrily, dashed to the boy, trying to hit his head. For the doglike aliens surprise, the fifteen years old near-human kid easily cached his fist with only one hand, without really flinching. "Don't be an idiot…" the boy said, grinning, this made the bothan stand few steps back. He would have attacked him again if he was drunk, but now he was certain, he's out of that kids league… "By the way, my name is Draco, it was nice to meet you" turned around with a wide grin on his face, exiting the cantina, leaving the stunned bothan behind him.

000

It was a nice afternoon on Tatooine, nothing could take away the happy grin from the boys face who went through the market. He was searching for someone, but this time, he knew certainly where to find that person. He stopped next to a fruit stand, watching the colorful food that was all over the big table. No wonder that girl stole from this stand, this fruit screams "quality" all over, it must be fresh import. The ishi-tib behind the stand glared at the boy.

"Did you come to make fun of me, boy?" the shopkeeper asked in irritated tone. The half-breed, named Draco shook his head, and then grinned widely.

"So I guessed right it was you who was attacked yesterday" the boy asked, but it looked like he was thinking loudly, making the alien angry.

"You were guessing?!" he shouted.

"Chill, chill, you just said it yourself, and no, I'm here to help" he grinned with a half-evil smile. "I want to get her bounty" the turtle-like man nodded.

"So you're after her… it will be a nice revenge, her bounty is ten thousand, but if you bring her to me, I give you twelve thousand, deal?"

"Deal" the half-breed shook hands with the alien "_And now I only have to find that kid…_" he thought.

000

She rested on a rooftop in a district, where no one is on the streets in this time… the resident district was the most peaceful place at noon… the blond girl bandaged her left hand, she had a small bruise from yesterdays fight. It wasn't really a fight, but one of the blaster shots came too close to her. "_Damn it… I usually don't get hit by those toys called blaster_" she sneered at herself, then sighed, stretching herself out on the roof, bathing in the light of the twin sun.

After a while, she noticed something, or someone… a boy around her age in long rancor-leather jacket walked on the streets. It was unusual, especially for humans… in Mos Epsa, most humans were slaves, and he doesn't look like a resident or a slave either. "_What is he up to? He's kinda familiar_" she thought, then slowly followed him on the roofs, staying in the shadows, mostly on the other side of the dome-like rooftops.

The boy with the two black horn was heading to a group of orphans, playing with a top. With a creepy grin on his face, he stopped in front of the orphans, they were like nine or ten years old… a rodian boy, a bith and a dug girl. The rodian and dug ran away, but the bith was curious, she looked up to the half-breed.

"What are you looking at? Can I borrow this for a minute?" the horned boy said, kicking the top in the air, then catching it, shoving it right in the left pocket of his jacket. The bith stepped back few steps, her eyes became watery.

"Give it back…" she said, but the boy ignored her, then she started crying, running away like her friends did.

"_What the fuck…?_" the only reaction, the blond girl could have after watching this. She thought it was too random for a boy in her age to take away a toy from little kids, but people are mean, they like to watch others suffer, she angrily kicked herself down to an alley, without making any noise. When the boy came by, she quickly dashed out, nearly slamming the half-breed backwards, and as fast she came, with the same speed, she was gone… the boy was left there astonished by the girls speed, but then a wide grin spread across his face.

000

Hours later, the half-breed was standing in front of a sever. "_It's a nice place to hide indeed… too bad I have a bad nose…_" he made sure no one saw him, then entered the sewer, following a trail that he prepared. He used a small lamp to make light in this dark tunnel-like labyrinth, but as long as he followed the trail, he could find her in no time… he thought so until he arrived in front of a wall.

"He…?" the boy slowly touched the sticky wall with disgust, trying to find some crack "_Maybe it's a hidden door somewhere… she is behind this wall for sure…_" he concentrated on something, then finally found a hole. He could feel something crawling on his arm. Draco found a button hidden in the hole, and as soon he pushed it, he could see a small crack on the wall. He grinned, it wasn't a big crack, it was just enough for a slim girl, like that blond thief, to get in. Looking in carefully, he could see a lamp glowing in a corner of a small room, it had a little drawer, a bed, and a small desk with weird liquid filled glasses on it. Across the room, there was an other door. "Ok, this starts to be boring" he whispered under his nose, and went in the room, pressing his body in the crack designed for anorexic women.

As Draco went in, he close the crack behind him, then headed to the door in front of him. Flow of water could be heard from the other side of the wall, he grinned with excitement, finally, he can collect twelve thousand credit… he slowly turned the knob, then opened the door fast and loud, to surprise his prey, but the one who was surprised was Draco himself…

In that room, there stood a blond girl, butt naked, under a shower, covering important parts of her body, and with widened eyes, she looked at the confused boy. She didn't understand how he knew she was here… after a half minute awkward silence, she began to shout.

"GO OUT YA…!!" she shouted on top of her lungs, making Draco to step backwards… the boy was still confused.

"Did I…? Take the wrong room…?" the boy asked, what made the girl more angry, she threw her soap to his head with full force.

"Get the hell out!! I'm taking a shower!" she screamed irritated, the veins on her head bulged

"So what…?" the half-breed was still confused, he always knew what to do, he successfully found the girl, but now, in this situation, he just couldn't think of a good reason to stay there and beat her while she is innocently taking a shower.

"GET OUT I SAID!!" she released the upper part with her hand, and slammed the door at Draco, who fell backwards, he could hear a lock.

"Aaaah… that hurt!" he growled "Why is there a lock on a door that's in a place only one person knows about. . . .?"

"Shut the hell up already!" her voice made his head hurt, Draco stood at the wall with crossed arms, waiting for her to come out.

After few minutes, she came out, now her clothes were on, her face was crimson red, and she was squeezing a brown leather headband in her hand, then threw it to Draco, who with a wide grin, cached it, and bound it on his forehead, right below his horns.

"Did ya trail me with that thing just to watch me taking a shower? What do you want?" she started to calm down, trying to sneer, but she was too angry to control her facial expressions.

"Not really" he answered honestly, then grinned. It was a good plan, stealing something that he knew she would give back to the kid, wrapped in the headband that was in her pocket.

"How the hell did ya find me with that anyways?" she pointed to the headband, Draco crossed his arms again.

"It's my favorite headband, it called me" he laughed like a child, that was obviously not the real answer, the girl calmed down completely.

"Then I should have dropped it somewhere, maybe at an anti-human nightclub…" she grinned.

"I came for your bounty be the way" Draco said, pulling out a vibrosword that was hidden under his jacket "I hope you know how to fight, I don't like easy things"

She rolled her eyes, then with a half-smile, she took out her vibrodagger from her sleeve. It's a dangerous weapon indeed, unlike the vibrosword, it has more powerful vibration in the tip, so stabbing with that can be a one-stab-kill. Draco didn't really know about vibrodaggers, she could tell from his eyes, but she could tell also, that he has a hunger for battles, which can be quite a pain… the girl stood in a loose defense stance, waiting for her attacker to start, she wanted to be sure he's serious about this before she accidently kills him…

The two of them looked at each others eyes, trying to guess what the other will react. Draco dashed forward, pulling his sword from the floor diagnostically upward, making a great slash based on the momentum of his speed. The girl jerked backwards, then she dashed forward with inhuman speed. Draco obviously didn't know what this girl is capable of, but he saw her speed once, se he wont underestimate is… He spilled to the side, avoiding the dagger, slashing horizontally with the momentum of the spin. It's a small room, but big enough for the thief to dodge it with a jump backwards, on the table, then she kicked the chair at him.

The chair was cut with a clear vertical slash, but behind the chair she came, stabbing, aiming for the chest… he avoided, then slammed his sword at her with full strength. The girl dashed sideways, avoiding the sword easily, then she kicked herself from the wall in his direction, but as soon as she landed, and saw the sword coming again, she kicked herself up in the air, making the sword slash the air below her… this was her chance, she landed on her feet behind Draco, kicked herself forward again, and stabbed, but then, an invisible force pushed her backwards to the wall… she was astonished first, but then she sneered at him.

Draco grinned as he turned around, sheeting his sword, then pulling out a lightsaber hilt from his belt. It was a double handed hilt, with a great beam of light coming from it, greater than a standard lightsabers blade. He watched the girl stand up, she wasn't scared, at least he couldn't tell if she was or not… He concentrated on something while his opponent was recollecting her strength. The boys body glowed for few seconds, then with greater speed that he had, dashed forward, swung the blade diagnostically upwards. The girl evaded it, and came again, stabbing, bit the dagger was evaded by the lightsaber easily… the saber was made of light, it had no weight, that's why it was faster for Draco to defend himself with this weapon.

He admitted, that dagger was a nice weapon. That vibration could not be cut with the saber, so it was made by professional vibro-weapon mechanist, he grinned again, pushing her away with the saber, then slashing horizontally. She jumped out of the way, and pushed a button on her dagger… it caught Draco by surprise, the blade of the dagger was shot from the hilt, he tried to push it away with the force, but it still scratched his shoulder. The girl sneered, then let out a quiet laugh. He realized what she was laughing about as soon as he tried to move his shoulder… it was paralyzed. The daggers blade was poisoned, this made Draco feel uneasy, he kicked himself towards her, slashing with one hand, she avoided the blade, then pushed an other button on the dagger… the blade started to fly back to the hilt, thanks to a small wire.

Draco spinned around, managed to cut the wire, the girl cursed under her nose, and pulled out a smaller dagger, dashed towards the boy and slashed, Draco, knowing that he is already poisoned, took the dagger head on into the side, kicked her in the stomach, then when she slammed into the wall, he dashed towards her, his slash stopped right next to the girls neck.

"Don't ya want to finish me off?" she smiled, while looking in Dracos eyes.

"You don't look like who's afraid of death" he grinned, he looked confident, but in reality, he was the one in trouble. The poison reached all of his muscles, he couldn't move an inch.

"What would change if I died?" she shrugged, sneering "Unlike you I guess…"

"I also don't have anyone very important" he tried to shrug, but he couldn't, she grinned "What?"

"Why aren't you killing me? Just finish it, or does my head worth more alive?" she smiled, then laughed quietly with her sarcastic tone "Or maybe… the poison kicked in just in time?"

"Something like that…" he admitted with an awkward grin, that made the girl snort, then she carefully crawled away from the saber, then with a half-sarcastic smile, she poked Dracos forehead with a finger.

"I think that's one-zero for you" she grinned, then went out of the room, leaving Draco confused.

He stood there for minutes, then the poisons effect started to fade. He was confused, slightly humiliated, and defeated. With an angry expression, he turned to the door, and started to walk out, but then he stopped… his anger faded, and a wide smile grew on his face, he left the sewer, and while heading back to the cantina, he started to plan the tomorrow…

000

000

"Souls are like seeds, and bodies are like soil… every seed worth the same, only the soil, where they are sown decides, what they future will be…"

By: Azure B'orn

000

000

Authors note: this became a long one, I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, I don't use my dialogue system if the reader doesn't know the name of the character. Its used for character-to-character conversation mostly… an other thing, I don't know how that cursing is allowed in T rated fics, but I think it wasn't that bad.


	3. White Corvine

Disclaimer: I never owned Star Wars, and the characters are CaRNaGe's OCs. The story is modified a bit tho, I hope he doesn't mind.

Authors Note: Ok… I wanted to update after I go tat least one rewiev, buti t looks like I didn't get any yet.

0000

Second Chapter: White Corvine

"A soul without knowing its name will never reach its goal…

It will only struggle…

Only suffer…

Die…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

The black horned boy woke up early in the morning, he had work to do… At first, he planned to go and buy some remote droid for himself to train with, but he didn't have one for a quality-droid. He yawned loudly, making the birds fly away from his window. Draco could see the horizon from the cantinas lodging section. After his clothes, he went down, ordering the usual bantha burger, but today with less sauce.

There weren't many costumers, just the drunk, sleeping thugs from yesterdays night. Watching the bounty posters, he thought about that thief again, grinning, then started to look for wanted people below ten thousand… he knew bounty doesn't equal the persons strength, that girl was extraordinary powerful, and she was a great threat for Mos Espa, so ten thousand was reasonable for her, but he didn't want to run into someone with less threat but more power, so he searched around six thousand. With that money he can get the remote and finally a nice meal other than the cheap burger he eats every day.

After memorizing most of the faces around six-seven thousand, he paid for the burger, stood up, and went outside. The heat reached him again like a sword right into the head… sometimes he cursed those horns for making his whole skull heat up in seconds even in the morning.

The market was crowded even in the morning, because the fresh goods. On Tatooine, everyone had a price, and if its better when fresh, its worth is at least two times greater. The boy grinned widely as he saw a crowd rushing to a fish-stand, buying all the fish imported from an other planet, in seconds. It looks like a good business at first… fresh fish and fruits from a rich planet, sold at a poor planet, but to clear it up, it was the greatest pain in the back… a ship with a merchant license, an aquarium, an artificial garden is expensive. As he was thinking, his shoulder was touched by someone, he turned around slowly, he saw the ishi-tib shop keeper that promised twelve thousand for that girl.

"Morning, how is the hunting going?" he asked with a small, evil sparkle in his eyes, the boy crossed his arms and grinned.

"I'm not interested in her bounty anymore, sorry" the horned boy said, leaving the shopkeeper confused.

"You are joking, right?" he asked angrily, but then grumbled something on his own language. "I hoped I can finally see her dead. . . ." he added in huttese and went to his stand.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked around, searching for remotes. When he finally found a mechanist stand, and saw the remote droids, his expression became disappointed. All the remote droids were just quantity produced scrap metal. They had good looks, and they price was low too, but he could guess they were only good for few days. The merchant looked at Draco, asked if there is anything wrong with the goods. He only shook his head and went right towards the sewers.

0000

The young thief walked in a canal, stepping in sludge every time, but it didn't bother her, she lived here for a while. In her hand, the girl held the grilled leg of some kind of bird. While eating the stolen food, she noticed something, footprints in the sludge. The footprints were from boots, maybe a mans boot. Her eyes rolled in irritation, she expected that the boy from yesterday returned to attack her again, so she prepared for that. Tieing the leg on her belt, she pulled out her dagger, and smirked. "_Seriously… he thinks he can get me by surprise?_" she thought, when she turned around the corner, she stopped, with surprised expression on her face, one of her eyebrows pulled upwards.

"That's what ya call surprise attack…?" she asked the boy in front of her. Draco stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, eating some kind of ships. The girl regretted what she thought few seconds earlier, he did surprise her…

"Attack? Do I look like someone who is about to attack?" the boy replied, swallowing the food, then grinned. "I want to talk with you" he pointed at the dagger "after you sheathed that of course"

"Ya talk like that fight yesterday didn't happened, but I have no reason to attack you…" she put the dagger back to the sheath, accidently cutting the leg off her belt, dropping it in the sludge. "….grrrreat…. look what ya have done" she pouted, taking the leg from the ground, shaking the dirt off it.

"Why me…?" he grinned innocently, then his expression became confused "Why did you say I won yesterday?"

"I only won by luck, if the poison didn't effect you that fast, I would be long dead" she shrugged, biting a bit out of the meat, which made Draco close his eyes for a second.

"How can you eat that after that?" he asked, looking at the leg with disgust.

"Try being a slave for years, after that, you will value food like this" she sneered

"Ok I get your point" he closed the topic, throwing the bag of chips to her, she cached it, looking inside it "But still, don't eat that… its covered with other peoples you-know-what…"

"Thanks, I will wash it later" she bound the leg to her belt again, carefully smelling into the bag, Draco laughed.

"Its not poisoned, that's not my style" with a wide grin, he crossed his arms, she took one piece and started to eat.

"What's with your friendliness? Its suspicious ya know? You are a very bad actor, or you really don't want my bounty anymore do ya?" she swallowed the chips, looking deep into the boys eyes with an interrogative look.

"I'm not into bounty hunting anyways, I just needed money… but after we met, I thought you would be better as a partner… I need a good place to hide for my force-training, and this sewer is just perfect." He was honest, she could see… when this boy drops his cold, evil mask, he has quite an innocent expression all over his face, just like a child who doesn't know about anything, or someone who just doesn't care about anything. She let out a quiet laugh, still looking in his eyes, she grinned.

"So ya wanna live here free… I don't mind, so you are a jedi, I guessed right, or maybe you only were a jedi?" she sneered again. It didn't hit him as she expected, Draco just grinned innocently and then shook his head.

"I never was a 'jedi'… I was always a 'human'…" he answered in a confusing manner. Its just like slaves call themselves sometimes, they not slaves, they are human. She didn't understand for a few second what he was trying to say, but knowing she could never understand a force-user, stopped thinking about it.

"Interesting" she said, still eating the chips… it sure is better than the poo covered leg. She also leaned to the wall, finally realizing there is no need to be on alert anymore. "So, why do you need money?"

"I want to get off this planet before I die from sunstroke" he laughed, the girl smiled at this. Finally someone who she can talk to, it seemed like that at least. Deep inside she hoped the boy didn't want to deceive her and then catch her. This thought made her alert again. "A ship is expensive… I only got here by space-bus, I could also go to Nar-Shadda, but then I wouldn't have any money left… my masters swoop wasn't that good at the market…" he continued, grinned awkwardly.

"So you betrayed your master, stole his swoop, and came right here to Tatooine with a space-bus…?" she asked, he grinned evilly, then his grin faded, shook her head.

"Not even close, why do you suspect I'm a bad guy like that? It was his idea to sell the swoop" he shrugged.

"You just have that feeling around you… maybe because those horns, they look evil ya know?" she grinned, finishing the chips, she started walking to the crack on the wall.

"I know, by the way, what's your name? It wasn't shown on the wanted poster. I'm Draco" he introduced himself, while watching the girl open her rooms door on the wall.

"I don't have a name…" she answered with a calm half-grin, threw the empty bag in a trash-can, then turned around at the entrance.

"Didn't you make a name for yourself?" he looked at her with confused eyes, everyone would do that if they didn't have a name.

"Why should I bother?" she grinned with a sad expression mixed in "If you are a nobody, you don't have anyone to talk to, anyone who would call you. Then you don't need a name do ya? Everyone calls me what he wants… when I was a slave everyone called me bad names, like whore or slut, only to mock me, but I always ignored it, I just don't give a damn about what I'm called" the sad expression faded away as she shrugged her shoulders. This reminded Draco how everyone in the cantina referred her as 'whore'.

"You have a point there… so, can I stay?" he asked, the girl nodded her head, then after closing her room, she showed an other room to Draco. "Thanks"

"Do you need a hiding place just because its free, or are you hiding from someone?" she asked, making him grin innocently, then the boy became serious.

"Who knows… I don't think anyone knows where I am, but being careful is one of my specialty" the boys serious expression went to a wide grin again as he walked in the room. Its perfect for training. "I only need a good remote droid now for training… do you know a good mechanist?" it was pretty dumb question… why would a former slave, ever-hiding thief know a mechanist, but its never a bad idea to try. He was surprise as he saw her head nod.

"Yeah, his name is Thron… he works at Sandrust junkyard not far from the main cantina in the east district" she answered with a grin, then she sneered, looking at the boys face. "You never thought I would answer with a 'yes' did ya?"

"To be honest…" he grinned again, making her laugh quietly in her usual style. "Thron… I heard that name sonewhere"

"He is one of the top racers at Bonta Eve. He was the one who made my dagger too." she explained. That rang a bell for Draco, the bothan in the cantina was talking about him.

"I go and find him then, maybe he can make a good remote, and if he really is a top racer, I will try my luck at the race" he started walking towards the exit. The girl smiled, then turning around, she went in her room.

0000

It was past noon, when the first costumer entered the big building that was next to the huge junkyard, known as Sandrust. He walked in the shop, where, for his relief the temperature was better than outside. As her eyes ran through the various items, he could spot droids, weapons, ship parts, packed in boxes with the Sandrust logo on it. The logo was a dune, with the two suns over it, painted with blood-red. "_This should be a big place, it even has its own logo…_" the costumer thought, and stopped in front of the shelf that was packed with remote droids. Few seconds later, he could hear footsteps.

A green skinned, male twi'lek greeted him. He was most likely the owner of the shop, because he had expensive clothes, and the logo on his jacket. The owner smiled when the costumer told him, he is not interested in quantity products, he wants quality, which meant more money. The twi'lek showed him some droids, but he still wasn't pleased… the boy doesn't really know about mechanics, but he has a good eye for droids, that's for sure.

"Can I look around in the junkyard?" the costumer asked, the owned nodded his head, saying if he finds something that he needs, he just has to call him and they can make a deal.

At first, it seems a bit confusing why he wants to go to the junkyard, searching among the trash, after he told the owner he likes quality, but he had other things in his mind now. The boy with the rancor-leather jacket wanted to find someone, who is here in this junkyard. He grinned as he found a small workshop between two mountains of junk. Next to the workshop, there was a small storehouse. He could hear the sound of welding from the shop, someone was working on something. As he approached the window, the boy looked in, surprised by the various items that small workshop had. It had at least twenty shelves full with seemingly hand-made item, and in the middle of the room, a big pod stood, with big, long, dark blue engines.

A man was welding the side of the left engine, he wore goggles to protect his eyes. His messy, snow white hair covered the back of his neck, falling in the collar of his dark blue vest. Draco couldn't guess his age, but he couldn't be much older than he is… maybe two or three years older. As he stood up, removed his goggles, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, then turned around, heading to his workbench. This boy wasn't very well-poised, it was like his spine was a bit stooped. From the corner of his eye, he could see someone looking at him from the window.

The white haired boy turned towards the window, he extended a short, metal rod to the length where he could lean on it, then with a calm, nearly emotionless smile, he looked at the horned boy, who opened the door, and came in the workshop with a small grin on his face.

"Hi, are you Thron by any chance?" the horned boy asked, still looking around with his eyes.

"Yes, that's my name" the white haired boy answered, opening his eyes, that were so narrow until now that Draco couldn't even see his ice blue eyes, which paired with his hair, made a perfect mix of coldness, making him seem more calm and collected.

Draco: "I heard you are a good mechanist, these are all your work I guess" he pointed to the shelves, Thron nodded.

Thron: "They are, indeed" narrowing his eyes again to the point where you cant see the color of his eyes. "Did you came to order hand-made work by any chance?" his smile never faded even for a second.

Draco: "Yeah, I want a remote droid, but I only found low quality ones in the shop…" he explained, with a slightly disappointed expression.

Thron: "The master never shows the best work… those in the shop are for the crowd, but these…" he opens his eyes, looking at the shelves "are for the ones who care for quality, and can afford to buy them" then he looked back at Draco, with nearly closed eyes again.

Draco: "I don't have much credit right now, but if you tell me when the remote will be finished, I get some until then"

Thron: "Hmmmm…" he lifts his head a bit, thinking "I have to finish my pod, and make some repair on the masters droids, but after that, I can make the remote, if I don't get any other urgent order" he answered while straightening his back for a moment, then he leant to his staff again. "What kind of remote do you wish to buy?"

Draco: "Its for training purposes, so no lethal weapon needed. Just the floating, and shooting stun-laser. Maybe a holo-camera would be good too…" he scratched his chin while thinking.

Thron: "That would be around two thousand five hundred credits" he walked slowly to a calendar, opening his eyes, he looked at the dates. "I will finish my work this weekend, then it takes few days to create the droid… if you come back at the middle of the next week, it may be finished" he's voice was calm, he never rushed his words… when he finally turned towards Draco, he nodded slowly. "It will be finished" he corrected himself with a calm smile.

Draco: "Ok, I get the credits until then… and I hope you will win the next race, I will bet on you" he crossed his arms "Ho be honest… I never saw a pod race before… it will be interesting"

Thron: "Do as you wish, I don't really care who are betting on me" he replied with his calm smile. "Everyone is overrating his favorite racer… don't trust any gossips, they may be wrong" he closed his eyes completely.

Draco: "I didn't really hear it from a gossip… but I get your point. I should trust my experience in gambling, not other peoples option" he grinned, while realizing the meaning of the white haired boys words. "But hearing you are a top racer from 'her' makes me think I should try my luck"

Thron: "From 'her'?"

Draco: "Erm… from her… the 'whore'." he was told she didn't have a name, so he didn't feel bad calling her like that, because it's the only 'name' she is known by.

Thron: "You mean her? I see… but please don't call her like that" he slowly pulled out his chair, and sat on it, turned to the workbench. He started to work on a blueprint, Draco came closer to see what kind of blueprint it is.

Draco: "Sorry" he grinned with regret, maybe it wasn't the best idea to call her that. "But to be honest, that's the only name I can use, because she doesn't have any other 'name'… But I don't call her like that either"

Thron: "You know her?" he smiled again, drawing a straight line on the paper.

Draco: "Sort of… Did you make that door for her?"

Thron: "Yes" he nodded slowly "But don't rush your words please, no one knows what information will be used against her, or even against you in the future, that you gave me" he opened his eyes again, looking at Draco from the corner of his eye.

Draco: "I know, but I trust you, the mechanist who made her weapon wouldn't use an information against her" that was logical reasoning, Thron had to admit it with a nod.

Thron: "Still, its dangerous… there are no microphones anywhere in this room as far as I know" he turned his head back to the blueprint, then Draco realized his error.

Draco: "That's a good thing I guess" laughed quietly "I go now, then, see you next week" with a wide grin, he turned around, and walked towards the exit.

Thron watched the boy leave the workshop, then he continued his work. Numbers circulating in his head, he worked fast, calculating every centimeter of the machine the blueprint was about.

0000

It was night time, a white haired boy was heading to a cantina, with a pack on his shoulder. He has to deliver goods to the bartender that he ordered from the junkyard. Usually, costumers come to the workshop when hand-made item is ordered, but now its urgent, so he has to. With calm smile, he entered the cantina, ignoring the smell and noise of the place, headed right to the bar. After handing the bag to the zabrak bartender, he extended his staff, and finally rested a few second, leaning on it. Some of the people have recognized him, because he could hear conversation over podracing, and even about himself. Ignoring the crowd, never even bothering looking for eyes watching him, he left the cantina, and as soon as he walked few meters away from the door, some thugs started to follow him.

After few minute walk, the boy stopped, resting on his staff, looking behind, over his shoulders from the corner of his narrow eyes. Two rodian and a tradoshan stood behind him, all of them wore the same clothes, maybe they were from a gang. Thron smiled calmly, then turned around, opened his eyes that didn't show any emotion at all. They weren't even focused, no, he was not blind, he just really didn't care about those people standing there, and it was all over his face, complete ignorance.

"Do you wish something from me? Or just like me, you too enjoy long walks in circles?" he smiles calmly, focusing on the tradoshan. There were really no sarcasm in his voice, just the same, calm tone, which irritated the thugs.

"Shut up Thron, and listen!" the lizard like alien started to talk angrily. The boys ignorance and calmness was like the greatest insult for him. "You will win the next race, or else…" he didn't finish the sentence, he knew Thron understood, but he didn't seem scared at all.

"Or else, I will lose, I guess… please get to the point" he closes his eyes, then opened it again slightly, making it look like he didn't open it again. The taller rodian stepped forward few meters angrily.

"Wasn't the boss clear enough?! We lost a bunch of money because you didn't win last time! We will beat the shit out of you if you don't win this months race!" the rodian shouted, making his voice echo all over the empty alley.

"I didn't ask him to bet on me, why is he angry? It was his own mistake" he smiled, ignoring the intimidation of the rodian. "If you don't find me good enough to bet on, why don't you bet on the xexto who won last time?" His question made the rodian even more angry, the other two were on the border of attacking, and the white haired boy saw that. "Wait, I know, because someone killed him without thinking he might be a better choice, than me" his smile grew a bit wider, while calmly leaning on his staff, his eyes opened, looking in the tradoshans eyes, who grabbed his vibro sword with anger.

"I'm warning you, you damn slave…! One more word and I kill you" the tradoshan shoted.

"The gran, who was third in the last race, is not participating this month" he closed his eyes, looking relaxed.

"That's it… don't dare to insult me you filthy albino! Kill him!" the lizard ordered the two rodian to attack, they unsheathed their vibroblades.

The two scaly alien rushed towards Thron, slashing with the blades, but for their surprise, the seemingly weak boy spinned his staff, blocking both slash at the same time. The tradoshan pulled out a blaster and pulled the trigger. The boy kicked himself backwards, avoiding the blaster shot, but then an other came, which he nearly evaded by sliding sideways. One rodian stabbed with the vibrating blade, the other slashed vertically, blaster shots came too from the tradoshan thug. Throns facial expression became more serious, he spinned the staff again, blocking the stab, then while avoiding few shots, he blocked the vertical slash by lifting the staff above his head, holding it with both hands.

The other rodian attacked from the back, Thron released the staff with one hand, sliding to the side, avoided the vertical slash, nearly cutting his clothes. The stab was aimed at his spine, but now, it missed him be half meter. He was faster than they thought he would be… this boy had beastlike reflexes, demonstrated at racing, but they never knew he can use that staff of his for fighting. While avoiding an other shot, Thron blocked a blade with the end of the staff, then curling it around the blade, he managed to move the sword away from the aliens body, then with a quick stab, he aimed for the neck, right over the chest bone.

Thron turned to the remaining rodian slowly, with now open, cold eyes, his smile didn't fade, but with his eyes open, it looked evil. The alien looked at his fallen partner, whose neck was pierced by a staff, then with rage, he dashed forward, slicing from the side. The boy blocked it with ease, then he quickly dashed backwards, avoiding a shot, while spinning the staff next to his body, then with full speed, he ran towards the rodian, stabbing three times in a row, aiming for three lethal spot on the upper body. The alien tried to block the first one, but he only managed to sidetrack it. His chest was still pierced, then next was a spot between the ribs, but he deflected that successfully. Throns third stab was aimed for the solar plexus, it was so fast, that the bug-eyed thug didn't even notice, that the staff slid upwards, behind his ribs, damaging his lungs, then the rod was pulled out in no time, leaving a gaping hole under the ribs.

The tradoshan was so astonished, that he couldn't even shoot anymore. Thron turned to him with his usual, calm smile, eyes closed, slowly walking towards him. When he reached the shocked tradoshan, he leaned on his staff with relaxed expression.

"By the way, I'm not albino" Thronsaid while smiling calmly, the tradoshans fear grew. "I'm an echani"

"What… the hell is an echani?" the tradoshan growled, finally regaining his senses, he pointed the blaster right at Thron, pulled the trigger, but for his greatest astonishment, the boy only stepped one step to the left, avoiding the shot by a mere span, then he quickly turned his staff upwards, knocking the blaster out of the tradoshant hand.

"A species that is rarer than a white corvine" he said with calm smile, letting the lizard run away in fear. He watched him disappear in the alley, then with a small sigh, he returned to the junkyard.

0000

"You are late, what took you so long?" the twi'lek shop owner asked his slave, who arrived just after closing. He only smiled, closing his eyes, slowly bowed his head.

"My apologies master, I got into some trouble on the way" the slave answered, leaning on his staff. "Did I miss something important?"

"No, just be faster next time, you can go back to the workshop" the owner said, the boy just bowed his head again, then walked out the back door to the yard.

0000

0000

"Sometimes, an enslaved sheep can be more dangerous, than a wolf, roaming freely in the world"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

0000

Authors Note: I hope you liked it, and thanks for CaRNaGe for allowing me to write the story from other characters point of view too.


	4. Empty Page

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars… wait… why do I have to make a disclaimer in EVERY CHAPTER? Its not like I can get the copyright between two chapter, can I? And of course the characters aren't mine either.

Authors note: I forgot to write it in the last chapters note, but I think you could see it. If there are only named characters talking, or the majority of the characters are named, I use my dialogue style.

0000

Chapter Three: Empty Page

"When the dice of your life is thrown, and all six number means pain…

You wish there was a seventh side…

A side that you can cling on…

But you never tried to add that side yourself…

Am I wrong…?"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

In a room deep inside, hidden in the sewer system of Mos Espa, the scent of drugs filled the hiding place of a thief. She was sitting by her small table, pouring colorful liquids in a flask, that was heated by a small fire. It was dangerous to make a fire here in the sewers, no one could now what kind of gasses are there, but she knew it was safe, she took a deep breath and dripped a small drop of dark green, poisonous looking liquid in the flask, making the boiling, yellow fluid light green. She released the air from her lungs, and took out a syringe from a drawer. She put the needle in the hot fluid, and sucked it up with the tool. When the syringe was full, some green fluid still remained in the glass, so she closed the top of the flask with a plug.

"Finally, its finished…" she smiled, then her head alarmed, she talked too loud. It was hard to use to the thought she had someone in the room next to this. He was here since yesterday evening, and until now, he never came out… maybe he was meditating, or training with that lightsaber of his. She didn't want to check, but she was curious, what the force user kid does. She stood up silently, and went to the wall. Next to her shelf, there was a small hole. The girl pushed her finger in the hole, this activated some mechanism, and a small crack opened between the two room, just small enough to peek in.

It was just like she expected, the boy was sitting in the middle of the room, without his jacket on, and meditated with his legs in a position she thought they could be broken in no time. It was not that extraordinary that she expected, but when she saw the boys eyes open, she quickly closed the crack back and leaned to the wall, with her arms crossed, and stood there for few seconds, until her stomach started to growl.

0000

There was nothing suspicious in slaves going to the cantina, many of them worked there, usually dancers and attendants, but few of them was strong enough to guard the place. It was dangerous to trust a slave with such a work, but someone, who had enough power and influence, could easily make tens of them obey him. This kind of person was the owner of this cantina, at the west side of Mos Espa. The tall, muscular human had a quite intimidating appearance, but in reality, he wasn't even half as bad to his slaves as other people. In fact, he cared about them, they were more like workers to him who he didn't need to pay, not furniture, tools to be used. He was standing behind the bar as usual, mixing drinks for the costumers, then he saw a girl enter the cantina. She was around fifteen, had brown slave clothes on, and on her head, she had a veil, covering her face. The girls hair was tucked under the veil too, so it was hard to recognize who she was without those clothes.

"So you finally came back" he said, looking at the girl with the veil, she bowed her head, and put something on the bar. The owner took it, then he looked at a back door. "Go back to your room, I have things to do" she nodded, then went to the back door, opened it, then as she entered, the girl closed it behind her. It wasn't really a room, it was like a small dining hall with table, chairs. She smiled, and sat down on a chair, waiting.

Few minutes later, the man entered the room, with a plate filled with food in his hand. It was some meat, salad, and potato. The salad didn't look very fresh, but no one can blame him, fresh food on Tatooine is unpayable for some people. He also sat down, and placed the plate in front of the girl, she slowly took off her veil, so her blond hair fell to her back.

"Thanks again, you are a life saver" she said with a small grin, the man just smiled. The girl started to eat.

"I told you, you can come more often, its not like I want money for it" he leaned back on the chair, but the girl shook her head, while chewing the meat.

"I don't want to eat ya out of your money… if I can steal food for myself, I do it, but now I just didn't have the strength to do so…" she explained. It was unusual for a former slave to trust a slave owner, but she knew him. He wasn't her owner, she knew him from the time she was a slave, and he was always friendly to her kind if they did their work. It's not like he gave food to everyone, but he knew her for a few years now.

"You made quite a bounty from that… I didn't know this would end like that. If I knew that I would have bought you" he crossed his arms, looking at the girl with worrying eyes, then he realized he said something related to the topic she didn't want to talk about. "Sorry" he grinned awkwardly.

"Not a big deal, I get your point, but its not like I was treated bad by my old owner" she sneered after swallowing one big piece of meat. "I just don't like that life… ya know, I would work for you if I weren't wanted, but not as a slave" her sneer grew wider, then she sighed. "But its useless now" The man smiled, then shook his head.

"Why are you always giving up on things? You even gave up on going away from Tatooine" he crossed his arms, looking at her. She always had a tough girl attitude, but now, she was like he cornered her. The girl shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. "Ok, forget I said anything…"

"Thanks for the meal" she bowed her head, then grinned. She was quite thankful to this man, if he weren't here, she would have beer catched long ago. This place was like a secondary hiding place with food. With a small act of being a slave, she could even live here if she wanted to, but no, this girl didn't want to use the mans generousness. He was the only one who knew who was like this, and she didn't want to risk losing that, that's why she chose the sewers, the life as a thief. "Then, see you next month" she smiled, putting on the vile, standing up, he nodded.

"If you need anything, you know this place" he grinned "take care". The girl smiled, then bowed her head, maybe he was the only one in the whole world she was willing to bow her head to. Then she left the room, started wiping the bar for few minutes with some cloth, making her act as a slave more realistic. After a minute or two, she put the cloth back to a drawer, and went out, without realizing someone was watching her.

0000

A half hour ago, a two horned boy entered the cantina, ordering beer, while sitting to a table next to the wall. He was after information, maybe he could eavesdrop on someone who tells something interesting, involving getting money of course. A yellow skinned twi'lek put the beer in front of the boy, then went away, writing orders of other people on a small paper. Draco lifted the glass to his mouth, and started to concentrate, he made his hearing blend into the crowd… he let the voices echo through his head. It was a confusing mess of voices of alien languages, but slowly, he started to toss the unnecessary voices out of his head, leaving mostly huttese and basic language in it, but still, it wasn't easy to understand.

Slowly, he could lower the voices to only a few, then he heard a word that caught his attention. 'Dangerous'… he loved dangerous things, he was thrilled to meet someone like that girl, who can give a good fight to him, but taking the risk not being able to fight again was also thrilling. But he was disappointed when he heard the thing they were talking about was only a work… "_Mining is a dangerous work, yeah, sure…_" he thought while drinking his bear. With a small sigh, he leaned back to the wall, put his legs on the table, and started the whole voce collecting all over.

It took him quite a few tries until he heard the magic word, 'credit'. He heard it a lot among the echoes, but the sentence it was in was more than pleasant. He grinned and tossed all other voice away, only letting that one cross his mind. He wasn't very good in crowd-mindreading, so he usually collected the voices all over the place with the force, that exhausted him a bit, but now, with satisfied grin on his face, he relaxed, while listening the voice in his head.

"I tell you, that place is filled with dead for sure… every single person who entered the cave, didn't come back…" the voice said. Meanwhile, Draco found the weequay who talked about this. He was at the bar, sitting on a chair, speaking with an aqualish. Draco concentrated to the aqualish's voice too, he could hear it faintly. Knowing his force powers are at their limit, he tried to collect as many information as he could.

"They said there was some strong mercenary among them" the weequay continued. "If someone strong enough, to survive in the cave, went down, he would find some nice items" he grinned, the aqualish nodded.

"Why don't we try it? You were a mercenary before, and not a weak one" the bug faced alien asked.

"We could try" the weequay scratched his chin, and his grin became greedy. "I'm not afraid of a cave… even if its rumored to be deadly" Dracos connection to the force fainted, he was only able to hear the end of the sentence. He was pleased, now the only thing to do is leaning back, drinking beer, and persuade that girl into coming with him. He wasn't that stupid to go in a place rumored that dangerous alone, and that girl had the same strength as he had, so why not? "_It worth a try_" he thought, his connection to the force came back with a faint breeze. He could feel it, also he could feel a familiar presence…

He could feel that girls presence from a room behind the bar. With a slightly confused expression, he looked at the back door, that was opened in a few second. A slave clothed girl came out, with a veil covering her whole face and hair. The horned boy grinned, and continued drinking, as he watched the girl wipe the dust from the bar and leave the cantina. "_Interesting… what was she doing here?_" he thought, then with snapping his fingers, he called an attendant again, ordered an other beer.

0000

She arrived, walked in her room, removing the veil, she put it back to the drawer. With a small smile, she scratched her stomach. It was a long time since she ate this kind of food. She usually steals her food, but its not that good as home cooked, fresh meat, and she admitted it, the owner of the cantina was a fine cook. She sat back to her little lab-table, looking at the fluids colored poison green, purple and red, then she sighed with a bored look. The thief was too full to work on poisons now, she needed a good rest, but before she could think about that, someone knocked on the wall of her room. That made her freak out for a second, she almost completely forgot about the half-zabrak boy next door…

"Come in" she said, stood up from the table and turned to the wall, that was now opened with a crack. He came in with the usual grin on his face and leaned to the wall with crossed arms.

"I bet you would be scared if it wasn't me who came in" he said, the girl only sneered at him.

"If it wasn't you, I would have pulled this long ago" she pointed to a little string that was attached to the wall. Its other end was bound to a small device on the ceiling. It was like a gun aiming for the crack.

"Let me guess…" Draco looked at the device "Poisonous gas, and you have the antidote?"

"Correct" she nodded with a sarcastic grin "What do you want?"

"Do you know about the cave where no one returned alive?" he asked, lifting his head, looking at the ceiling, searching for more devices, but for his disappointment, he couldn't find any other interesting tools.

"Yes… but it's a new rumor in the city. I don't know if its true, but I know the location of the cave, ya wanna go there don't ya?" she leaned her hands to her hips.

"Yeah, and I want you to come with me" he pointed at the thief, who was surprised at first, she raised an eyebrow questioingly. "Its rumored to be a strong place, so I want someone who is near my level to come with me. A lot of stuff are scattered there I hope, and we can sell them to someone, like Thron for example."

"So you want me to go with you to get you money for Thron?" she smiled "I really want my share too, but why do you think I'll go?"

"Of course you get your share" he nodded with a wide grin. "Seriously, do you have any other plan for today?"

"No, but first, we need to get some equipments first, Im not going down there unprepared" she grinned.

"Then we have to wait until Thron finishes the remote… its camera will be useful in the cave" he crossed his arms again, walking few steps forward, thinking.

"I can get few camera remotes in no time" she shrugged "We don't need Thron for that"

"Okay, until you get the remotes, I go eavesdropping again… by the way, what did you do at that cantina today? Did you rob the place dressed as a slave?" he grinned, this made the girls frown.

"No, I was eating there… the owner of the place is a nice person, he helped me some times." She explained.

"If he's that nice, why don't you work there?" Draco asked. The girl tried to avoid being questioned, but now she just continued frowning. "Not as a slave I mean…" he added.

"I don't wanna bother anyone, and this life is also good for me. On the other hand, wouldn't it be funny for a ten thousand bounty head to work in a cantina?" her sarcastic smile grew back to her face.

"True, then see you later… erm… its hard to call someone without a name" he almost walked off, but turned around, watching the girl laugh quietly at him.

"I don't care about names, I told you…" she grinned, then her grin faded for a second, it went back to a small smile.

"Yeah, but now you have someone who wants to call you by a name" the boy crossed his arms, became serious. "Don't be an empty page in the book called 'life'… If you don't give yourself a name I will"

"Go on" she shrugged her shoulders "Maybe you can come up with something better than 'whore' or 'slut'" she watched the boy think… it wasn't that hard to find a name for someone, at least that's what she thought.

"Visas…" he grinned "Visas Twosun" he added a family name too, to be more creative.

"Twosun?" she looked up to the ceiling "Isnt that too simple for a person in Tatooine? I thought you were thinking hard…"

"To be honest, 'Twosun' came quick, but 'Visas' has a meaning" he explained, the girl, now named Visas raised one of her eyebrow again.

"Names don't have meanings, they are just words" the girl shrugged again "And why did you add a family name even if you don't have one?"

"I have one, I'm just not very proud of it" he grinned evilly "My father wasn't my father for a long time you know…"

Visas: "What did you do to him?" she looked at him, who shook his head.

Draco: "Nothing, he did something to me… leaving a five years old kid at an academy full of strangers is normal for jedi" he shrugged "Family and bonds mean nothing for them"

Visas: "I see, so, what does Visas mean?" she asked, now cusiously.

Draco: "Visas was a name of a partner of the Jedi Exile few thousand years ago. She was a strong force-user… I'm in 'exile' so I thought it will be a fitting name" he grinned, explaining the name to the thief.

Visas: "But I'm not a force user" she smiled

Draco: "True, but she broke her shackles made of force, that were bound to her master. You are a former slave, so this is a good name" he nodded after explaining the story for her.

Visas: "Basically, you took someone from the history that is like me, and named me after her? That didn't need much thinking" she grinned with her sarcastic smile, making Draco laugh a bit.

Draco: "You don't understand the importance of having a name do you?" he grinned "Then, good luck for finding remotes" he said, and went out. Visas looked at the closed crack on the wall for few second.

Visas: "Visas huh? Maybe its not that bad after all…" said to herself with a smile. "_Maybe I can also break the shackle called Tatooine too…_" then she shook her head "_No, stop daydreaming, get to work_" scolding herself, she went out.

0000

Few hours have passed, the two suns heated up the deserts sand, making it burn the skin of the ones who touched it. Two pair of footprints could be seen heading to the mountains not so far away from Mos Espa. The owner of those footprints were a girl, with blond hair, loose clothing, and a boy with two black horns sticking out of his brown hair. He wore a big, brown jacket, despite the heat, when she asked why doesn't he take it off, he simply answered 'its protecting me and it hiding my weapons'. This boy was clearly a paranoid from the outside, but the one who thought that, was maybe wrong. Carefulness and protection were two words that this boy always had in mind, that's why the girl thought he's unreasonably paranoid. With that half-evil grin, ignorance towards death, he wasn't the type you would think to be careful… headstrong, but never letting his guard down.

Once they arrived to the entrance of a big, dark cave, the girl pulled out a black remote droid from her small backpack, and handed it to the horned boy. He took it, and after activating it, he sent the droid down the cave. It had a camera and a small lamp, this peace of junk wasn't hard to steal for the thief, she really didn't know anything about droids, but this looked like it was just right, and it was in the corner of the droid stand on the market. The shopkeeper never realized that a droid was missing, that made the thief laugh derisively. The remote slowly floated in the cave, and with a little screen in their hand, they could see what the remote saw in the tunnel. The first thing they saw on the screen was a chewed, few days old corpse, with its eyes missing, all four limbs torn out and having a big bite-mark in the chest.

Draco: "Whatever did this, must be big" he pointed on the bite mark, the girl nodded.

Visas: "Maybe some beast escaped here from a circus or something…. But there are no circuses on Tatooine"

Draco: "I doubt that… I can feel some massive force coming from the cave. If that thing is related to this force power, it would be impossible for non force-users to control it" he explained.

Visas: "I know nothing about the force, but if you say so…" she shrugged, then after few more corpses, suddenly the remote shut down "what happened?"

Draco: "Lets check" he grinned, pulling out the lightsaber hilt from his jacket, and started to enter the cave. Listening around in the force, he tried to reach out in the darkness, maybe he can find something living, but the force was so strong down there, that he couldn't sense anything.

They saw few corpses who had valuable armor, weapon on, but nothing really special. Draco noticed the fresh corpse of an aqualish and weequay next to each other on the floor. He left out a small laugh, then explained they were the ones who talked about the place in the cantina. Visas grinned sarcastically, crouching down, searching for items on the corpses.

Draco: "Visas, we will loot after we made sure everything is safe here, be patient" he grinned, the girl stood up.

Visas: "Okay, why are you so extremely aware?" she looked down at the darkness, while the boy lighted a lamp that was in his jacket.

Draco: "You cant feel it, but this place has a pressure of force that is too big to be underestimated… maybe if we go further you will feel too" he continued walking, Visas raised her eyebrows confused, she did never feel the force, but then, after few seconds, she could feel small pressure on her skin. It was like high water pressure.

Visas: "Is this the force you say? It feels like the pressure of air or gravity to me…" she looked at Draco, who shook his head.

Draco: "Even non force sensitive people can feel the pressure of the force… its not like you feel the force, its just the great mass that weights on you" he started to explain, going further down the darkness. "The mass of great force in a small place, like this cave, can be really intimidating" he added, with an awkward smile.

Visas: "I guess ya feel it few times stronger than I am, coz you're a force user" she guessed, and looking at Dracos nod, she smiled. It wasn't that complicated to understand. Even if someone doesn't feel the force, can feel its pressure… Its like a sponge and a rock thrown in the water. The rock suffers from pressure, but the sponge suffers even more, because its not only feeling the pressure, the pressure is in it, straining it from the inside, while the outside squeezes it even harder.

As Visas was thinking about force users and sponges, she stopped, noticing Draco stopped too. They found the remote, crushed under the forces pressure, just few meters in front of them. The thief could feel the weight all around her body, it was painful, but thinking of a pressure that crushed a droid, she could feel a lump in her throat. Draco concentrated, he could not find anything in this mass of force with the help of his powers, but what he found now made him excited, his serious expression, that he had on while explaining the force faded, the usual wide grin spread on his face. That wasn't the force that crushed the remote… it was one huge beast hiding in the force, coming out as it noticed the two intruder… a nearly three meter long, dark green scaled hssiss came out of nothing. This made Visas feel uneasy, but seeing Dracos battle-excited expression made her regain her confidence.

The beast roared at the two intruders. Visas still felt that lump, but she confidently stood in an attack stance. The horned boys stance was a perfect defense stance, that impressed the thief. She thought he will attack as soon as he has a chance, but she was wrong. He watched the beast move towards them, his steps echoed through the cave. The great lizard bit with its huge jaws, making the two of them jump backwards. Draco deactivated his lightsaber, and unsheathed his vibroblade. Visas looked at him with raised eyebrow.

Draco: "I would never attack a force absorbing creature with a force-based weapon" he explained, while grinning from battle-excitement. The air started to curl around him with a faint, green light. The same light embraced Visas too, who at first jumped to the side, but when she felt quicker and stronger, she understood, the boy raised her speed and power with the force.

The boy started to attack, slashing with the blade vertically, but the vibrating sword only scratched the scales of the beast. The huge lizard spun around, slamming its tail forwards Draco, who jumped out of the way. The thief ran around the hssiss, stabbing at the side, but with grater reflexes, the lizard bit in her direction as soon as she was close. The girl jumped over the beast, so the bite only missed by few inch. It spun again, slamming its tail towards the girl, who dashed out of its way, then attacked again with inhuman speed, stabbing under the scales on its side.

The beast roared in pain, and spun around, shaking off the girl with the dagger, but Draco managed to slash it on its back. It was only minor injury, and the hssiss had good reflexes. It slashed with its claws at the boy, who blocked the paw of the gigantic lizard with the sword, injuring the palm, making it more enraged. It spun around again, flailing its gigantic tail around, making it difficult to go close, then as soon as it calmed down, Visas ran to its head, and stabbed towards the eye. At the same time, Draco jumped up, and with full power, he slashed downwards at the beasts back, at the same spot he hit it a minute ago. The two attack failed, the hssiss somehow predicted their movements, and jerked its head away from the stab, making Visas only scratch a scale on its neck, and it bit towards Draco, who landed on the backside, slamming the sword down to the crack on the skin, then he jumped away from the bite. The horned boy grinned awkwardly when he saw the minimal damage he made on the lizard, it was more than ridiculous…

Visas: "Do we even have chance against this thing?" she sneered, looking at Draco from the corner of her eyes, but when she saw the excitement on her partners face, she looked back to the hssiss. "I guess you will fight even if ya don't have a chance…"

Draco: "Don't concentrate on winning" he grinned with his usual half-evil expression "Just enjoy the fight. If you stress about the enemies strength, you will never win" he explained, but she didn't understand his unique way of thinking. They avoided the raging beast again, making it even more mad for not being able to hit its enemy.

Visas: "You say it absorbs force?" she asked, while dashing away from the tail of the beast. Draco used his stimulation force again, making her speed remain raised, then nodded. She grinned sarcastically at the hssiss. "Then I should try something out…"

The girl pulled out a syringe from her pocket, and pushed the needle in a hole on her daggers blade, She let almost half of the green fluid in the dagger, then she put the tool away. Draco watched this from the corner of his eyes, wondering what is she up to. The lizard came again, with full power, it slashed its claws towards them. Visas successfully jumped away, while Draco protected himself with the sword. He grinned, holding the lizards weight with the blade, while damaging its paw. The lizard roared, jerked back, then spun, slamming its tail forward. Draco blocked the tail too, but it was too strong, he drifted backwards, while the girl dashed towards the hssiss, slashing the beast with the dagger. It was a clean cut with the now green colored vibration around the dagger. As soon as Visas cut the flesh of the beast, the green color faded, it was the poison that blended into the vibration.

Dracos eyes focused on the spot that Visas cut, she jumped backwards, leaving the beast alone, waiting for the boys reaction, and as she predicted, it was surprised, he acted fast. Draco pulled out his saber while dashing to the scar, slashed with the dagger, and stabbed the green beam of light right into the beast. It roared furiously, slamming his tail towards Draco. He managed to jump on the tail, then backwards, avoiding a second blow, then he looked at Visas.

Draco: "What was that…? That poison made the force disappear from that spot for a short time. I thought you don't know about the force" he grinned, then watched the hssiss turn around, charging at them.

Visas: "I don't know the force, but I do know how some drugs effect each other, so I could figure out…" she smiled, avoiding the lizard, then after Dracos third stimulation, she continued. "To be honest, I invented this for you…" she grinned "We could try an other blow, I only used half of the drug"

Draco: "Ok, I try to make it open its mouth, and when it opens, throw the syringe between us" he told the plan, charging at the hssiss, who was in rage, destroying the rocks around them.

Visas: "Understood" she jumped backwards, then dashed around the lizard, while Draco was fighting at the front. The boy unsheathed his vibroblade, slammed it to the beasts head, so it flinched backwards, then with a great roar, it charged, mouth wide open.

Draco: "Now!" he shouted with an excited grin, looking into the mouth. Visas quickly threw the syringe to Draco, who, without any warning, force-pushed it into the beasts throat, making the force by its neck disappear slowly. The hssiss roared in pain, and bit, but the horned boy easily avoided the attack, activating his lightsaber, with full force and power-stimulation, he cut the beasts head off.

0000

It was over, the beast died. The thief and the half-breed took a big breath, then sighed, but the force pressure still didn't disappear. Draco looked deep into the cave, making Visas feel uneasy. She didn't really wanted to fight an other beast without her poison. The boy started to walk downwards carefully. This wasn't the force that he felt while the hssiss was alive, so it couldn't be an other, but still, he was careful. They arrived to a dead end, with something shiny on the floor. Draco grinned greedily, while getting closer. Visas looked at the boys expression, then at the thing on the floor, it was a crystal. It looked valuable, but as soon as Draco touched it, he became silent for a minute, like he felt into coma or something.

When he came back to reality, Visas looked at him with raised eyebrows, he only said he will explain later, they should check the corpses. The girl only nodded, following the horned boy. She really didn't want to admit that, but now, she had fun. It felt good to her, fighting with someone for the same goal, finally having someone who was like a partner to her. Visas hoped this will stay like this, even if she said she could live her life alone, like a lone thief, she could feel that maybe she will achieve more in her life like this, by the side of a partner.

0000

"Rewriting the name craved in the soul by unknown mother binds it to the one who created its new destiny…

Chains made by the force cannot be broken…

Unless the creator falls…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

0000

Authors note: Longest chapter until now I think… As you can see, I made a quote in every chapters beginning and end. They may refer to characters, events, they may even forshadow things, so pay attention.


	5. Part of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and only Draco is fully my character.

Authors note: I had to cut the end of the last chapter because it felt too long. I add the parts here, but it really doesn't matter. Have fun reading.

0000

Chapter Four: Part of Insanity

"A soul scarred by blade called life will never forget the pain…

The shield called body defends the scarred soul…

But still… It wont heal the bruises…

The pain lasts, and grows…

For eternity…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

They started to sort the things collected in the cave. Not a big loot, but still enough for something. A few light armor made of leather, vibro weapons, blasters, a grenade, the crushed remote, and the crystal found at the end of the cave. The boy looked at the crystal, the force flowed out of it, making this place visible for force users, which wasn't a good thing. Draco had to think some way to hide its presence. Visas sorted the things in two group. One group was made of the mechanical loot, and the other contained the armors, clothes.

The thief knew the boy will sell all mechanic parts to Thron, so she sorted them out, including the vibro weapons. He packed the parts in a bag, while trying to calculate the price. It was around one thousand, but he had to give half of it to Visas, that means he gains five hundred credit. The clothes and armors aren't that valuable, maybe around four hundred, that means he will get an extra two hundred. Visas plans to sell them at the market dressed as a slave, telling the merchants that her master ordered her to sell them, so she packed the clothes, put on the veil, and went out.

He followed her, and when their path parted at the entrance of the sewers, the boy headed to Sandrust Junkyard. The weather was better now, it was close to dusk, which made his head feel better. "_Now I will have seven hundred credit, that means I have to hunt someone with around two thousand credit bounty. No… I have to share, that means it will be a four thousand credit bounty head._" he thought.

0000

At the junkyards main shop, the twi'lek owner, named Berlo, was sorting the goods on the shelves. He liked to do this himself, so he always knows where everything is. If he lets his slave do this kind of work, the echani boy usually end up ordering everything ranked by price. The cheap ones at the lower shelves, and the expensive ones to the higher places. That wasn't a bad idea, but Berlo liked symmetry, it was an irritating habit that made some costumer confused, still, everyone can admit that the shop looked more clean and ordered like this.

After placing few vibro battery on the counter, he heard the door open. It was that black horned boy again. The owner smiled at his costumer, greeting him, but in his mind, he wasn't sure about this kid. He came here yesterday, wanted a quality item, went to the junkyard, then exited the place. Usually people who want hand made things order it from the owner, who tells his slave to do it, but he personally went to the workshop, and now, he was holding a suspicious bag in his hand.

Berlo: "Good day, did you came to sell something?" he looked at the bag with a slight smile.

Draco: "I came to talk with Thron, to be honest" he grinned, which made the owner a bit confused, but he just let the horned boy leave to the junkyard. The twi'lek watched the boy disappear in the yard with the bag from the window.

Few people knew that Thron was his slave, and never really wanted to talk with him. This boy with the black horns and rancor-leather jacket was more than suspicious.

0000

Draco entered the small workshop after knocking. He found the mechanist there, repairing some droid laid on a table. The echani boy was so deep in his work that he didn't notice the costumer, at least it looked like he didn't notice him. After finishing the left wrist of the protocol droid he was working on, he turned around slowly, removed the goggles from his narrow eyes, and smiled.

Thron: "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, it was necessary to repair those wire fast" he said politely, with calm voice.

Draco: "No problem, I am sorry for disturbing you" he grinned, then walked few steps forward. "I know its still weekend, but I made some looting" showing the content of the bag he continued. "I came to sell them, so the remote would be a bit cheaper…" This made Throns smile widen a bit, then he nodded, and took the bag, placed the mechanical parts and weapons on the table, and nodded again while calculating a price.

Thron: "Usually, when costumers wish to sell something, they sell it to my master" he explained while smiling "These parts are around a thousand and two hundred credits"

Draco: "I want to sell it to you, because I trust you more than the owner. I don't think you would say a false price" he explained with honest eyes. This made the mechanists smile a bit wider again, then he leaned to his staff.

Thron: "I'm honored someone trusts me more than my master, but still I don't know why" he closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "I may be the one who will say the fake price, maybe I am ordered by my master to do that". This made Draco think about his actions again, this echani was clever, he always pointed at his errors, without making him look rude, and without making the horned boy seem stupid.

Draco: "You are right with that, but you are Visas' friend, so you earned the trust with that" he smiled, and for the first time, he could see a small, confused expression on the echanis face, but it faded quickly.

Thron: "Visas?" he asked about the name, making Draco grin again.

Draco: "You told me not to call her that name, so I gave her a name myself" this made Thron understand everything, and he smiled again with his usual calm expression.

Thron: "A fitting name indeed, it was a good choice" he said, which made Draco a bit confused. He didn't know a slave would know the name of a force user who lived four thousand years ago.

Draco: "How do you know that name? By the way, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Draco" his grin became awkward, he knew the echanis name, he told him the thieves name, but he never once told his own name. This made the boy feel a bit stupid.

Thron: "I may be a slave, but there are things that even reaches the ears of my kind too" he answered with a confusing manner, Draco nodded, then he looked at the loot. Thron nodded and continued talking. "Do you wish me to pay the credits now, or do you wish me to lower the remotes price by one thousand two hundred credits?"

Draco: "I want the money, because I have to share it with Visas, we found these things together" Thron nodded, then he gave the price to the horned boy. "Thanks. By the way, If you are such a good mechanist, why don't you make a droid that can take out the slave chip out of your body?" he asked the obvious thing that a mechanist slave would do. Throns smile grew a bit wider.

Thron: "Its already out" this answer confused Draco, and the echani noticed that, making him explain things. "I don't want to be free, because I don't even feel being a slave here." This made Draco a bit more confused, but then he understood.

Draco: "So you think being a slave on a junkyard is the best thing a mechanist can have?"

Thron: "As you say, I have everything. I enjoy my work, and my master treats me well too. I don't need an other life, as long as I have something to eat, and machines to work on, I am fine. I even get credits from the racing, so I don't feel like a slave. Unlike some people, I enjoy the job I do as a slave on Tatooine."

Draco: "You never even thought going off this planet?"

Thron: "Never" he answered honestly.

Draco: "I want to get a ship here you know? If I said I want you to be my mechanist, would you come with me?" he grinned again, this made Thron think for few seconds.

Thron: "I will think about it… but to be honest, until you get a ship, who knows how many weeks will pass. Maybe you will find someone who is better then me, or you wont even find a good ship that is good enough for someone with high mechanical skills." He explained, avoiding to refer at himself as good mechanic. Polite and clever as always…

Draco: "That means 'yes' in my dictionary" he grinned. "I almost forgot the other reason I came here… How much credit would a thermos box be?" Thron smiled, and went to a shelf, took one box and handed it to Draco.

Thron: "Its a service" he smiled, then stepped few steps backwards.

Draco: "Thanks" he looked at the box. The wall was hollow, so it can be filled with liquid. Thron bowed his head a bit, telling it doesn't need to be thanked. "Then see you next week". The echani watched the boy leaving, then he turned around, continuing his work.

0000

She was sitting on her bed, counting the money she got for the clothes. It wasn't that much, only five hundred, but still more than she expected. When the thief heard a knock on the wall she stood up, and opened the crack, then she jumped backwards, completely freaked out. The thing that stood in the door laughed, taking off the scary mask that he had on. The horned boy couldn't stop laughing until the fist of the blond girl landed on his head, right between the two horns. He nearly fell backwards, then regained his balance.

Visas: "Where did you get that mask you idiot?!" she was shouting, her hearth still in her throat, the boy grinned and but the mask away.

Draco: "I found it on the street on the way back" he explained, while entering the girls room, putting six hundred credit on the table. "Was it that scary?"

Visas: "I almost activated my spray… that poison it too valuable for wasting it on a joke" she growled, then looked at the table. The girl took them, then she gave Draco his share from the clothes. "What's that?" she looked at the box Draco placed on the table, then with a sneer, she looked in the boys eyes. "I wont be scared again if something pops out of it"

Draco: "It's a thermos box. I will but the crystal in it, so it will hide its presence. I only need your force-melting poison in the gap between the walls." He explained, making the girl grin sarcastically.

Visas: "And what do you give for that? That poison is hard to make, I had to steal a whole opal necklace to make it ya know?" that explained everything for Draco. Opal was a good force conductor. Maybe Visas made the poison reverse the effect of the opal, making it like a magnet that pushes every force away from it. Clever indeed, he never thought a simple thief could come up with an idea like that, but she wasn't a simple thief, she was more than that, and Draco knew.

Draco: "Getting you off Tatooine is a good price I guess" he said, while crossing his arms. First, Visas wasn't sure she really heard him say it. A honest smile appeared on the thieves face.

Visas: "That would do it I think" she stayed calm, but inside her, she felt excited. She once gave up escaping Tatooine, and now she had a chance. If this boy can get a ship, he will bring her with him for sure, at least she hoped so. "Why do you want me on the ship?" she asked, being a bit cautious.

Draco: "Why not? I need people on a ship… Thron will be the mechanist if things go right" he grinned, Visas raised her eyebrows. "I asked him to be my mechanist, and he didn't say anything about not being interested. He has a good life now he said, but I think he wants something better too."

Visas: "You trust people very easily ya know?" she sneered a bit, this made Draco laugh, then he smiled innocently.

Draco: "I know I can trust you, and Thron is your friend, so if you are around, he can be trusted too." He explained, which made Visas nod her head.

Visas: "True, Thron is a good friend. He even buyed my freedom from the money he got from racing" she smiled.

Draco: "That's generous of him" he grinned.

Visas: "Not only generous, he knew that if I remained a slave longer, I would be sold for 'other purposes'… so he paid." She explained, but seeing Dracos confused look made her feel a bit uneasy.

Draco: "'Other purposes'?" he asked. This made Visas' face red, she was not going to explain it for him is he didn't get it.

Visas: "Ya know… for 'that' purpose" she formed a circle with one hand and pushed a finger in the circle with red face. Draco remained confused, he had such an innocent expression that made her sigh. "Just forget it" the girl shrugged, still bushing.

Draco: "Ok, I will go bounty hunting tomorrow, I still need some money for the remote" he grinned, then left the room. Visas followed him with her eyes.

Visas: "_Is this guy for real…? He looks so evil and cold sometimes, and at other times, he is like an innocent child who knows nothing about the world…_" she thought, watching the crack close on the wall.

0000

He went in his room, and put his jacket on a box, while pulling out a small holopad from his pocket. The boy called someone, who appeared on the holopad as a hologram. He was an old man, sitting on a chair, drinking tea from a cup with his left hand. His eyes behind the glasses were calm, he smiled as he saw Draco on his holopad. The two horned boy grinned with a big all-teeth-visible grin, then bowed his head.

Draco: "Good day, master Pendrago" he said, looking at the old mans hologram, who drank from the cup, then put it to the table.

Pendrago: "Good to see you. Did you arrive at Tatooine?" he asked with a calm voice.

Draco: "Few days ago, but I didn't want to disturb you until I got some information on the planet master." He grinned. "And these are great information, I don't regret coming to Tatooine after I discovered it."

Pendrago: "You found something extraordinary I guess" he asked, looking at the boy who nodded his head.

Draco: "I found someone who is just like me" he laughed "We nearly killed each other, then I realizes… but how did I found her out of the billions of people living in the galaxy? She is the incarnation of master Trahve for sure…" he explained, looking at the jedi masters calm smile.

Pendrago: "Don't underestimate the force, nor the power of the one who made miracles" he stroked his beard.

Draco: "With this, I'm certain that I am the incarnation of master Draco, and I am also certain that this will help me regain my memories too. But its still unbelievable for me… reincarnation…"

Pendrago: "Its not impossible if someone helps the soul through the force, but it cant be done by anyone I guess" he explained, lifting his head, looking at the ceiling.

Draco: "I also found a crystal similar to the one you showed me… it gave me a vision again, but this time I didn't fell in coma" he laughed, making Pendragos smile widen a bit.

Pendrago: "You only fell in coma, because it was the vision about the war where Draco died." He explained, holding back a small laugh while watching his apprentice grin awkwardly, feeling stupid again.

Draco: "It was about a battle on Kashyyyk, against two sith… I want that stimulation-stealing power too" his eyes sparkled greedily. The master let his laugh out.

Pendrago: "You are indeed in the same age as Draco was then, but he worked few times harder then you" he smiled, looking in Dracos eyes.

Draco: "Hey master, that's not fair! I'm as hard working as an ant! …. I mean, a big, strong, and oversized ant" he laughed, making his master laugh again.

Pendrago: "You will be able to learn enough when the time comes for it" he smiled. The old jedi master knew Draco has a great hunger for knowledge. This Draco is greedier, more careful and less naïve then he was before death. That's why he has to be cautious what he teaches him.

Draco: "By the way, I think someone is watching me, following my steps…" he became serious, and his master knew that this wasn't a joke now. He didn't say anything, making the horned boy continue. He told everything that happened on Tatooine that he thought is important, then the boy grinned evilly. "That hssiss and the vision crystal bothers me… It was probably a crystal for me. Someone placed it there who knew I would find it when I search for things in the cave. It was a new rumor as Visas said, that means someone hid the crystal and the Hssiss together in the cave not so long before I arrived at Tatooine, which means he knew my destination was Tatooine. The hssiss made people die there, making the cave a dangerous place, gossiped around in the city, but that wasn't that hard to kill, so it was made sure I went there fast. Clever way to make me find the crystal…" he finished his story, making Pendrago think for few seconds.

Pendrago: "Maybe it was a crystal placed there by the one who resurrected you and Trahve. I don't know what his goal is… if he wants to help you, why didn't he show up? Why did he make you go through dangerous events?"

Draco: "That was bothering me too" his evil grin spread on his face again "Maybe he is testing me… but he cant be trusted in my option." His grin faded, the boys expression went back to serious. "I will call you when I discover something new master" he grinned.

Pendrago: "May the force guide you" he smiled at the now cheerful boy, then switched the holopad off. Draco did the same, then sat down, starting to meditate.

0000

As he was meditating in his room, he could reach out, feel the whole sewer around him, and even one part of the street above the room. The force powers Draco possessed weren't good for ranged powers, he couldn't reach far enough, only when he was in meditation state, but this wasn't that far either… The massive amount of force, that could not reach far, was only good for self strengthening tricks, and some neutral powers at close range. It was also good for curses, but he still didn't learn much about them… He thought it was a curse for him, not being able to reach out… being a greedy, knowledge hungry force-user, he wanted to learn a lot about everything, but the soul he had restricted his movements in the force, made him an copy of his other self, who died in war not so long before he was born…

It was a curse, and he wasn't able to do anything about that. It was an artificial destiny, made by the hands of an unknown force. Even his name remained the same, it wasn't written over like he did with Trahve… he gave her the name Visas, to make her break the curse of resurrection, but his soul was sealed, destined to be the same as the great general was, destined to be 'Draco' again, who dies in a war, losing everything he gained in his life, without showing his true feelings even to a friend, even to the family he had. And this boy was the same, he never showed the scarred parts of his soul to anyone, never once complained about anything, working hard to break the curse called resurrection…

Maybe leaving the order was the best decision he made, breaking the fates chains, trying to be someone else, who will never ever in his life die like the general did. Sometimes he could feel parts of his soul aching, especially after seeing the vision about he war. He didn't have his memories from that life, but the pain in his soul told him everything that he had to know. This was something he wanted to heal with a new life, but it didn't change, it was still acing, making his mind blurred… making him insane. He was never sane in the first place, treated like a completely other person, being restricted by the persons soul who he didn't want to be… No one heard about resurrection before, that's why only few knew, who were also shocked when they figured out…

Resurrection was something that they could not explain with the force, and things that weren't part of the force were work of the insane. After discovering who he was, he didn't know any longer who he really was… what would happen to the baby if it didn't receive the soul of the great general…? What was his destiny in the first place? He didn't know, and thinking about this, he felt a small hole in his soul. It was a place where his former soul was, dominated and destroyed by the more powerful soul… that means it wasn't his soul, he was an empty hole, a thing that cannot be explained by force, a part of insanity itself.

Draco: "_Just… concentrate, don't let your thoughts distract you…_" he said to himself in his head. When he finally calmed down, he felt something disturbing… a third persons presence, in the sewers. It was right in Visas' room, but it didn't look like the girl noticed it. He slowly opened his eyes, but the presence disappeared… he couldn't reach out to the other room without the meditation state.

He quickly stood up, and went to the wall, opening the crack in his own room to the corridor-like canal, then he jerked backwards… something was in the darkness in front of him, he pulled out his lightsaber hilt, but as soon as he blinked, the figure disappeared… He closed his eyes, trying to reach all over the place with the force, finding it, but he could not sense the presence of that thing anymore. The boy opened his eyes, dashed to Visas' room, and opened it. The girl stood up, looking at the door, she was mixing poisons, making the fluid Draco wanted. It looks like she didn't notice anything, it was more than disturbing for him.

Visas: "Did something happen?" she looked at the boys serious face. The girl didn't know Draco for long, but she knew his serious expression means trouble.

Draco: "I sensed someone in your room… didn't you notice anything?" he asked, which made Visas sneer, she though he wants to scare her again, but after the expression on his face didn't change, the smile disappeared from her face.

Visas: "No, nothing… what was it?" she asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

Draco: "I don't know, but I only sensed it in meditation state, which means it was hiding well in the force…" he words that Visas didn't understand freaked her out even more, but she didn't show it. The thief looked around, there was nothing abnormal…

Visas: "Nothing changed here… maybe you were hallucinating…" she said, trying to believe that herself.

Draco: "Its possible" he grinned finally, recollecting the scene that happened in the canal. That was most likely a hallucination, he was too close to insanity again while meditating, so the boy scolded himself in his mind. "Anyways, when will you finish with the poison?"

Visas: "Few hours and it will be completed" she smiled, seeing the grin, she regained some courage.

0000

The next day was a perfect day for bounty hunting, at least Draco thought so. When he woke up in the morning, he saw the thermos box on his table. The fluid made by Visas hid the crystals presence completely. He went out of his room, ready for hunting. In the canal, in front of the doors, he saw the thief come out of her room too, while yawning loudly. They looked at each other, Visas raised an eyebrow. Draco wanted to speak but her yawn made him yawn too.

Visas: "Cut that…" she yawned again "OUT!" she shouted with irritated voice, then the girl sighed. "Its early, Is hunting half asleep people easier?" she sneered.

Draco: "I cant hold it back…" he yawned again, making the girl pout, holding back her next yawn. "And no, I just don't want to die from sun stroke" he laughed, then the thief let out a gigantic yawn, which made Draco yawn again.

Visas: "Don't yawn every time I…." yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn…. Draco laughed, but that made the blond girl punch him in the forehead, between the two horns again, making him lose balance and almost fall back.

Draco: "That wasn't nice" he grinned "And what are you doing this early?"

Visas: "I go get some food from the market" she smiled "They have fish import in the beginning of the week, so I want to be there first"

Draco: "Fish import? Why not steal some money then eat in an expensive restaurant in disguise?" he grinned, but Visas frowned.

Visas: "You know I only steal food…" she said, and the boy nodded. She explained, that she only stole for not dieing from hunger. Her being a mean, ruthless thief was a gossip made up by merchants. She was dangerous indeed, but not because she was a thief…

Draco: "I know I know… Do you want to come hunting? If we work together we can defeat much stronger wanted people."

Visas: "Ok, but just after I got food…" she scratched her belly.

Draco: "I will be the cantina until then, you know, that cantina where you were in disguise, so you can come in" Visas nodded "Until then I eavesdrop, maybe I can catch some information about bounties" he grinned, then they went out the sewer, they ways parted…

0000

"If you fear you will be lost on your path, cling to others who can bring you back…

That's what they call a friend…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

0000

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. I forgot a few things in the previous chapters that I added here, and it fits perfectly.


	6. Crushed Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and the characters aren't mine either, excluding some of them.

0000

Chapter Five: Crushed Hope

"Giving up the battle to win the war…

You can try, but you may fall…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

He sat in the cantina, collecting voices again like last time. He had to be fast, no one knows when the thief will come, and then they have to start moving. Not like she was inpatient, the boy just didn't want her to sneer at him with a 'you aren't fast enough' look on her face. His beer was almost warm when he finally found a voice that said bounty, it told about a rodian who was usually gambling in the nearby casino, he was a spice addict serial killer with nearly fifteen thousand credit on his head, known by the name Zurra. The horned boy grinned, and started to drink his beer, but after he noticed it went warm he sighed… it really took too long to find the information. "Fifteen thousand can repay my ruined beer I guess" he said to himself and grinned.

"Was that really a ship owned by jedi?" a voice asked not too far from Draco. The boy looked there from the corner of his eyes, collecting the voices of the three alien who were talking, why playing pazaak at a table.

"I don't know if it was a jedi, but it was certainly a force-user who crashed" a dug explained, placing cards on the table with his feet.

"How do you know that?" the gran woman asked who was sitting in front of the dug. She was the one who asked the question that caught Dracos attention.

"The jawas said they saw weird glowing lights near the ship not so long after it crash landed… and there were cuts on the ship that were made by those light swords the jedi have, but when they looted the ship they found no one there" the dug said, it was hard for the boy to understand this language when they spoke about the jedi, the force and light weapons, because in huttese, those words are only circumscribed.

Draco leaned back, tossing the voices out of his head. It was an interesting information… too bad the jawas looted the ship, but maybe it still contains some hidden places where the jawas couldn't reach. They weren't that clever after all, to look for hidden things.

Finally, he saw the girl with the veil come in the cantina. She looked around, went to the bar, pulled out a cloth and started to clean things, and when he reached Dracos table, the girl began to speak quietly.

Visas: "Did you get some information?" she asked in whispering, the boy nodded.

Draco: "A rodian named Zurra… but they didn't say much about him… he usually gambles in a casino nearby. I guess he's there in the evening, so lets meet behind the casino before dusk" he said, the girl just nodded. "I need to check something until then"

Visas: "Ok, but don't stay under the suns for too long, you will weaken until dusk comes" she whispered with sarcastic voice.

Draco: "That's not nice" he laughed quietly, then stood up, went out of the cantina. Visas grabbed his empty mug, and went behind the bar. She didn't want her act to fall down, so she washed the mug, cursing under her nose.

As soon as she finished with the mug and placed it on the shelf, the owner of the bar came out from the back door. Looking at Visas, he was a bit surprised, but then smiled under his mustache. The girl looked at him and bowed her head, she walked to him. It wasn't that surprising for him to see her, but the man didn't expect her to come few days after the last visit.

Visas: "I just came to talk, if you have time" she whispered, the man nodded. It was really rare that she only came to speak. The last time she came to him to talk was half year ago, when she completely gave up on escaping Tatooine. She nearly managed, but in an unexpected event, all her hopes shattered to pieces. His expression grew worried, he thought something bad happened again. He went in the dining room behind the door, she followed him, took her veil off, her expression was happier that he expected, which made him relieved.

"I thought something bad happened" he said, sitting down. The girl sat down in front of him, resting her head on the table.

Visas: "Thanks for caring about me Flint, but not eating here never meant I had a bad day" she sneered, then her expression grew quite cheerful.

Flint: "That's good to hear, what do you want to talk about?" he smiled, looking at the girl. Visas leant back, grinned, it was like she won the lottery.

Visas: "I finally will get out of Tatooine" this answer surprised the man, his smile became cheerful, then he crossed his arms.

Flint: "So you finally gave up on giving up?" he laughed on this sentence, making the girl laugh too. It was a honest laugh, something that was rare from her. "How will you get off?"

Visas: "I met with someone" she started to explain "He's a freak, but in a good way" her grin widened "He told me he wants to buy a ship and get off Tatooine. He wants me to go with him, this is a good opportunity for me…" her grin went back to a smile.

Flint: "Can you trust him? When did you met? Its dangerous you know…" his expression changed to a worried look.

Visas: "I met him few days ago… to tell the truth, he wanted to kill me first" she grinned, this made the cantina owner even more worried. "But he turned out to be someone who I can trust… maybe its all because he is so familiar… its like we met before somewhere…"

Flint: "Few days ago?" he frowned "Don't be naïve… and I thought this was really a perfect chance for you…"

Visas: "It is a perfect chance" she sneered at Flint "You seem worried, would it be better if I stayed here as a thief?"

Flint: "I never said such a thing" he shook his head "I just don't understand you… you are always cautious with other people, especially with men… and then a boy comes out of the nowhere and you trust him in no time. Don't tell me you fell in love" he laughed, Visas snorted.

Visas: "No, don't be ridiculous…" she sneered "He isn't even close being my type" her voice was honest, this made Flint more worried… seeing that, she continued "You know… I feel something very familiar in him. You know the feeling when you see someone and you get a warning in your head like this: 'he cant be trusted' or 'he is easy to deceive'…" Flint nodded, waiting for Visas to continue. "This boy made this alarm say something like this…. 'you know him, you can trust him'… and I don't know why, but I'm listening to this alarm of mine, it always helped me to get out of trouble."

Flint: "You trust your instincts don't you?" he smiled "I hope you will be right about him"

Visas: "I still don't know why he looks like I knew him long ago, but that's a reason I didn't kill him when I get a chance… and that's why I even let him stay in the sewers. He even gave a name to me, not like I asked for it" she grinned

Flint: "…I'm still worried… what is that name he gave you?"

Visas: "Visas Twosun… a name that can get me off Tatooine" she grinned, this girl didn't really believe in her names meaning, but she did believe that Draco can get her out of this life. He can make her destiny change drastically…

0000

The boy stood in front of a crashed ship, a ship that was attacked. At least the blaster and lightsaber marks on the ships body made him think that. It was a ship for two person, he could feel some remains of the force here, but it was dark force… deep dark and evil, making his insanity kick in for a second. As he cleared his mind, he walked to the broken window of the wreckage, looking in for valuable stuff… but he couldn't find anything. It was really looted completely by the jawas. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the ship, trying to find something hidden in it.

After few minute meditation, he grinned with a greedy expression, he was right, there was something that emitted force, hidden under the cabinet. The boy opened his eyes, and pulled out a small, hidden door with the force. A small crystal-like thing fell down. At first, he thought it was a vision crystal, but when he took it, he could see some craved signs, symbols on it… it was a white holocron, cube shaped. His eyes sparked greedily as he looked at the valuable item. Too bad there was nothing else in the ship, but maybe the ship itself was valuable too… at least what remained from the ship.

He hid behind a rock, and pulled the holocron out, activating it with the force. With a small, glowing light, a twi'lek woman, formed by the force, came out of the holocron, and stood in front of Draco, looking at him. She was like a ghost, had transparent blue skin, and jedi robe. The force ghost introduced herself to Draco as Ariana.

Ariana: "Who are you? How did you find my holocron?" she asked, looking in the boys eyes.

Draco: "My name is Draco. What kind of information does this holocron store?" he asked, looking back at Ariana, who could see a slightly greedy look on his face.

Ariana: "I'm sorry, but this holocron can only be used by high ranked jedi… I cant tell you anything that I discovered." She explained, making Draco grin.

Draco: "So you discovered something… I'm master Pendragos apprentice, you can tell me."

Ariana: "How can I know you are not lying? I only answer to jedi I know…" she had a serious look, that made Dracos expression change to serious too.

Draco: "What if I brake this holocron? Then your precious discovery will never reach the council" he said, but the twi'lek just smiled.

Ariana: "Then my discovery will die with me. I wont give away this information to anyone, if you are really master Pendragos apprentice, give my holocron to him, and I will speak." She said, Draco smiled too, then leaned his back to the rock.

Draco: "Fine, I will deliver the holocron to the master, but if you don't speak then, I hope you will have a very good excuse for that" he shut down the holocron before the jedi was able to speak back, then he sighed, put the item back to his pocket and headed to the city, towards Sandrust.

0000

The echani boy was working on the blueprints of a remote droid. He did have a lot of blueprints, but he liked being original. Every droid he made was completely different from the others, so was this remote too. When he made something original, he had a feeling he was improving, while the other mechanists were stuck in a place called laziness and monotonness, which he hated so much. He was creative, drawing blueprints was more like a hobby for him than a job. Sometimes he drawed blueprints of machines that he could not make because the lack of material, but he still did the plans. Once he made a blueprint for a spaceship, a dream-ship so to speak.

Someone knocked on the door of the small workshop. The white haired boy stood up after finishing a little counting, then went to the door, opening it. He smiled, greeting the two horned boy, and stepped few steps backwards so he could come in. Draco shut the door behind him and grinned in his usual style.

Thron: "I'm almost finished with the blueprint of the remote. It may take a day to make it" he said, making the costumer nod.

Draco: "Its good to hear, but the reason I came is something else again." He looked at the mechanist who was listening. "Did you know a ship crashed not so far from here?" Thron nodded.

Thron: "The jawas looted it if I remember correctly" he opened his eyes a bit.

Draco: "True, I was there, but it looks like the wreckage isn't in that bad shape… it could not be lifted by the jawas, but if we work together, we could bring it here" he explained.

Thron: "I wasn't interested in the ship first, but if you say it isn't in bad shape, I think its worth a try" leaning on his staff, he looked out the window. "But even if we try together, we couldn't lift it I guess"

Draco: "If you make some hover pads, you can fit them on the wreck and easily bring it back" he explained, making the echanis smile grow a bit, his eyes narrowed again, looking back at the half-zabrak.

Thron: "If I do that, that would mean you didn't lift one finger to help, so you couldn't sell it to me" what he said was true, Draco had a plan that was obviously good, but made his help also unneeded.

Draco: "I don't care about that" he shrugged with his usual grin "I think its better if that wreck ends up by a good mechanic than those incompetent jawas"

Thron: "I don't like the jawas either" he nodded "I think I will try making those hover pads. Thank you for the idea" he smiled. Not like this idea wouldn't come into his mind if he wanted the wreck, he was just polite as ever.

Draco: "No problem, can I go with you? I really don't have anything to do until the evening" he crossed his arms.

Thron: "Why not?" with a smile, he started to build the hover pads.

0000

While the two boys went out of the city, a girl in slave outfit entered a casino not too far from the cantina where she was today. She was followed by many eyes while walking to the roulette, making it look like she was an attendant, but the girl was only eavesdropping. Making her act more realistic, she took some empty glass from the roulette table and went back to the bar with them, when the bartender asked who she was, she answered that the master bought her in the morning. This girl risked to say it, thinking the owner of a casino wouldn't be also the bartender, and she was right, the devaronian behind the bar nodded, and took the glasses from the veiled girl, washed them.

The place was filled with rich people, betting on everything, winning everything, then losing it as soon as they place the next bet. It would be a good place to pickpocket if the girl would steal money, she once thought about stealing some purses and buying ticket on a space bus somewhere, but what can she do at an other place? Everything would be the same as here… thieving, bounty, escaping. She only smiled on her own thoughts, sometimes she was a bit disdainful, but now, she was looking down on herself, thinking that a simple escape would solve anything… It would be just the same.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a voice who was talking about Zurra. She listened the group who were discussing the rodian, but it wasn't good news for her.

"He was killed in the night?" an ortolan asked, slightly shocked. A male duros nodded his head, grinning.

"That rodian was stupid enough to pick at a mandalorian, and a very strong one they say" the duros explained, while grinning derisively.

"A mandalorian? What was he doing here on tatooine?" the elephant-like alien asked, still shocked by the death of the infamous murderer.

"He? It was a she if I remember the witnesses words, but you can never guess a persons gender while she's wearing heavy armor, can you?" he laughed.

The girl, who was eavesdropping on them pouted, then quickly went out without anyone to realize she was gone. Visas rarely collects information in this manner, but now she was sure she can do it quickly… the girl was right, but the information wasn't the best. Her small anger made her hungry, she took off her veil and with a sneer on her face, started to dash towards the market, she hoped there was some fresh food left from the morning.

When she arrived at the market, she wasn't noticed at first, but as soon as she stopped at a fruit stand, the shopkeeper stood up, raging, he started to shout.

"What do you want here?!" the ishi tib asked angrily, then looking at her leer, he noticed that this girl already snatched a few fruits. "THIEF! Its that whore!! She's here!!" he shouted, panicking, while running around the stand to get her, but she dashed to the side of the table, getting some fresh looking grapes too.

"There grapes look waaaay more delicious than that fish in the morning" she grinned, every eye was on her, and when she saw guards coming, the girl quickly shot herself in the direction of the crowd, avoiding everyone, jumping over stands, making panic in the market, and when she finally disappeared, everyone was still looking for her. She was standing on a rooftop, behind a chimney, eating the grapes with a sneer on her face, watching the confused crowd.

0000

Back at Sandrust Junkyard, the echani parked the ship, moved by hover pads near the workshop. It was a nice long walk for him, but he was stronger than he looks, and the horned boy noticed it. He couldn't see this mechanic walking to the wreck in this heat, without resting a few times. Demolishing the ship, the boys talked about some things that happened on Tatooine. On the way back here, Draco learned few things about pods, this boy with the white hair loved racing, and he knew everything about the pods, obviously, because he was a mechanic.

Thron: "I will use parts of the ships broken generator to make my pods energy cells more powerful" he explained. "The jawas are indeed incompetent, they took the parts that looked nice and usable, but they never tried to demolish anything" the boy smiled, while taking out few energy cells from the big, broken generator.

Draco: "Is it even compatible with your pod?" he asked while looking at the mechanist, who was sorting useful things on a table next to him, then he looked at Draco, shaking his head slowly.

Thron: "They are not, that's why I will need some conversion" his smile grew wider when he found a thick wire under a seat. "I think this will be able to connect them together…"

Draco: "See, it was worth going to the wreck" he laughed, the boy nodded, while putting the cells together, then he connected them to a small device that filled the cells with vibrating, purple light.

Thron: "Indeed" he let the cells load, then the echani grabbed some metal and started to weld them into something. "Thank you again" he thanked. For an outsider, he looked like a very humble person, but in reality, his politeness came from the overacted slave life he had. He was officially a slave, but he didn't live like that, that's why he acted like this, to put a mask over his life that he really enjoyed here… As the years passed, this politeness melted in his personality, from a mask, it transformed to a habit, than again, transformed into his own personality.

Draco: "I have to go soon" he looked at the horizon, where the two sun were sinking. "Visas is waiting" he talked about the plan of taking the rodians bounty, Thron nodded. "Good luck at constructing" he said, exiting the junkyard.

0000

They met behind the casino, but the girls expression wasn't what the boy wanted to see. It was disappointed, and she was still eating a pear that she got from the market. Visas wasn't really interested in bounty hunting, but now, she was a bit excited, this money could get her closer to the escape.

Draco: "What happened?" he leaned to the wall, getting his serious face on. Seeing this though girl disappointed was rare.

Visas: "Its nothing" she finally smiled "Are you worried about me that much?" she sneered a bit, then after finishing her pear, continued. "The rodian is dead, he was killed yesterday evening by some mandalorian"

Draco: "Damn…" he grinned "I thought something worse happened, like you blew your chemical set or something"

Visas: "Hey, don't joke about my set" she grinned, but inside, she still felt some disappointment. For her, this was a problem, because she was waiting for this since the morning, but this feeling will disappear soon, so she shrugged. "Lets go back then" the turned around and headed back to the sewer.

0000

In the market, everyone was packing their things, its evening, the goods are sold. The ishi-tib owner, named Gerkan, was packing his fruits into a small freezer. He was grumbling in his own language, cursing that girl, and when he finally finished packing, he saw a blond kid on the street. He jerked back, but when he realized it wasn't the thief, he felt stupid, he became paranoid, angry, he wanted revenge, then he saw someone leaning to the wall not so far away. A blue twi'lek girl with leather clothes, thick belt, with some weird weapon hilts hanging from it. The ishi tib walked to the girl, who was looking at him without much emotion showed on her face.

Gerkan: "Good day" he greeted the girl in huttese. "Are you Sela by any chance?" the girl smiled, then nodded her head.

Sela: "That's my name, what do you want from me?" she crossed her arms, looking in the turtle faced aliens eyes.

Gerkan: "I heard you are a fine bounty hunter. I want you to catch someone… alive" he said, making Sela laugh quietly.

Sela: "And how much would you pay? Who is the target?" het lekkus were moving in a manner that showed, she is interested. This ishi tib looked rich, which was good for her, maybe she will get few thousand for an easy catch.

Gerkan: "That blond whore, you know… the one without a name" his expression grew angry "I'm willing to pay fifteen thousand for her if you get her alive. I will not pay if she is dead… I want to kill that girl myself" this made the twi'lek laugh again, then she nodded, looking at the hilts, hanging from her belt.

Sela: "You say you pay hundred and fifty percent of her bounty? That's something" with a greedy grin, she nodded again. "I'm in"

Gerkan: "Perfect…" he grinned evilly.

0000

At the betting shop, near the pod racing arena, few thugs were placing their bets on racers. One of them was a tradoshan, standing at the counter, paying a load of cash to the quarren woman behind the small window.

"Who would you like to bet on mr. Wrruk?" the woman asked.

"On Thron of course…" Wrruk hissed, making the quarren nod, and wrote something on a computer. The tradoshans eyes twitched from anger.

"Hey boss, do you think that's a good idea? He lost last time" a duros asked who was standing next to him.

Wrruk: "Yes Orak, and if he loses again, I will have a very good reason to kill him…" he started to go out the shop, his gang followed him.

Orak: "Why are you so angry at him?" he asked, making his bosses eyes twitch again. The lizard never told about that embarrassing night, and he wants to close the mouth of the echani boy quickly, so he could never tell anyone what he did to him. The duros, looking at the gang leaders eyes, grinned. "Sorry for asking"

Wrruk: "Lets just talk about something else…" he cracked his knuckle with an irritated look on his face.

Orak: "If you want to" he shrugged "By the way boss, we looted nice things yesterday" the duros grinned "Why didn't you come too?"

Wrruk: "I wasn't in the mood, what did you find?" his eye twitching slowly starts to disappear, he is calm now.

Orak: "A nice, full body echani armor…" he grinned, but then the tradoshan planted his fist in the confused thugs face. The others stepped few steps back as they heard their fallen partners face bone crack.

Wrruk: "Never… ever… say that word again…" his eyes twitched again with anger, making his gang shiver.

0000

The horned boy was walking on the street next morning, he had to find someone with high bounty to get the money for Thron, so he was on high alert now. The boy looked around the street, when suddenly, he could feel the presence of that creature he could sense in Visas' room. Draco turned his head there, a dark alley could be seen, and the presence faded. "_Stop hallucinating Draco…_" he scolded himself with a grin, but then, he could feel something pointed to his back. The boy was distracted by his hallucination, so he could not feel the one approaching him, or the one who pointed a blaster to his back was able to hide its presence…

When he turned his head around, he could feel clearly, it wasn't the presence of the one who he felt, it was something that made a small lump in his throat. A full armored mandalorian girl stood behind him, pointing a big, triple barreled blaster shotgun at his back, while scanning him with the T shaped display she had on her helmet. For a moment, his mind blurred, he could not feel this girl, but if he could feel her coming, it wouldn't mean nothing. The shotgun she held looked strong enough to blast his whole body open if she pulled the trigger now, so he couldn't see any means of escape…

Slowly, the mandalorian helmet displayed data to the girl:

_Name: Draco Shadowwood_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Half human, half zabrak_

_Hair color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Deep Brown_

_Height: 175 centimeter_

_Weight: 87 kilogram_

_Wanted Code: 6638-1172_

_Bounty: 65.000 credit alive_

"Number 6638-1172, Draco Shadowwood… you come with me" the mandalorian said with calm voice. The horned boy still grinned with an awkward smile, looking at the barrels of the blaster.

"Number what…? Wouldn't it be easier to call me by the name?" he asked, but he only got the blaster pointed more harder to his back. He could feel his spine aching, so he stepped forward a few centimeter, making the mandalorian grab his shoulder. The iron gloves clutched his bones with great force, making the boy hiss in pain.

"No, not really" she slowly turned the boy over, pointing the barrel to his chest, right in the middle, so if she shoots, she would hurt both hearth the half zabrak had. He could feel the barrel heating up, she was charging it, he knew is he tried to move he would be blown to bits. The girl started to search in the boys jacket for weapons, he took out the lightsaber hilt and bound it to her own belt. Then she took the vibro sword, dropping it on the floor, then took out a handcuff from her pack.

"The council wants me alive you know" he grinned, pointing at the barrel with one finger. He was scared, but Draco never showed fear to anyone, especially no to an enemy. It was against his code, it wasn't really pride, it was more than that. It was like ignorance and horror mixed together, he was frightened, but never showed it, he ignored the mandalorian, but he was not stupid to resist against this kind of enemy. If someone doesn't know his way of thinking, he looked just plain insane, but it really didn't make a difference for the girl, she turned the boy around again, pulled his hands behind his back and placed the cuffs on. She was leading the horned boy towards the desert, maybe her ship is there.

As they arrived to the small, four seated ship, he thought he could escape with the force, but seeing how the mandalorian cared about everything, he doubted she would give a chance for him to escape, and his hopes faded completely when he saw the thing that was sitting in front of the sip. A big dog shaped droid, made completely out of mandalorian iron, its body was full of little holes and screws, that made him think it had many hidden weapon. The girl opened the ship, pushed her captive to a seat while pointing the barrel at his head.

"Time to go" she said, looking at the droid "Dizzy, hop in and make sure the jedi wont do anything suspicious" her voice was calm, serious, maybe a little strict too. He was shaking for a second, but regained his grin again. "Why are you grinning?"

"Its funny… naming a droid Dizzy" he laughed, this made the mandalorian form his hand into a fist, but then she calmed down, sat in the cockpit and switched on the engines.

"I don't think you will find it funny when I give you to the council…" she said in irritated voice, the ignorance of fear of the kid made her pissed off, but calmed down instantly.

"It sure will be fun" he leant his head back, looking down the barrel of the shotgun that was pointed at him by the droid. Under his mask, he only hoped he could return to Tatooine… He saw a way, but it was faint.

0000

"Never turn your back to a road that's filled with dead bodies…

It may be you who will survive…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

0000

Authors Note: I think this is my longest work until now, I hope you liked the small twist. My updates will slow down from now on, school starts, but two-three chapter/week can be promised I think.


	7. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and only few of the characters are mine.

0000

Chapter Six: Panic

"You may be strong enough to defend yourself

But are you strong enough to defend your precept?"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

They were in hyperspace, the mandalorian took her helmet off, and held the steering wheel. She had light brown hair, which fell on her back. The armor she wore was green and white, it was a full body armor, all part made of mandalorian iron, which made it nearly indestructible. The boy behind her was calm, she never expected he would be so calm, while riding a ship that goes directly to Coruscant, where he will be most likely taken to prison… but he was calm, he was grinning, what made the mandalorian annoyed, she didn't understand him, not that she wanted to.

"So you are a girl?" he asked with wide grin after she took her helmet off, then with one hand, she stretched behind the seat, grabbing him by the collar. "Hey, chill, they need me alive" he was still grinning widely, the dog droid, named Dizzy was pointing a barrel at him.

"They wont mind if I beat you to half dead I guess…" she replied, letting the boy go. He leaned back and looked out of the window.

"Look, a flying bantha!" he looked out the window, the mandalorian took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, then pushed a button, that made her seat slide backwards, slamming the boys legs, who hissed in pain. After few second, the girl slid the seat forward again, she had to concentrate on flying, holding the steering wheel tight, so they wont swing out from the hyperspace, crashing into something. It wasn't an easy thing to pilot a ship in hyperspace, a wrong move and they could easily end up dead in seconds.

"Don't fool around in my ship" she said in calm voice, turning the wheel a bit to the right, following the glowing, blue tunnel.

"You can't kill me, they need me alive" he grinned again, the mandalorian sighed, squeezing the wheel with all her strength.

The smile on the half zabrak boys face was honest now, honestly insane, his mind was blurred, it threw out every emotion that can make him feel bad. He lost the sense of fear, the sense of danger, even the sense of logic… The mask that he had on last time was hiding his fear, from the outside, it wasn't like he changed, but he did, his mind gave in to the insanity that was slowly building up in him, making him like this.

It was a long ride, took a day to get on the planet covered with city. She docked near the jedi councils building, making few master come out. As she got out the ship, she also pulled out the boy, who was completely out of his mind now. He wasn't crazy, he was just ignorant, this was something that he used every time as a mask, but now, it was the real thing. Ignoring fear of anything, he just stood there, never thinking about escaping either, not like he could…

She handed him over to the masters, who paid the bounty, exactly sixty five thousand credit. The mandalorian counted the money, then she went back to her ship, sitting in the cockpit, looking at the masters who were taking the boy away. She leaned back, and slowly took off the ship, chose the hyperspace route back to Tatooine, and as soon as she flew out of the stratosphere the ship jumped to hyperspace.

The boy was taken to an office, where he looked around. It was a big office, with a big table in the middle. A cathar woman in jedi grand master robe was sitting there, glaring at Draco, who grinned while stepping forward few steps. The two master held him by the shoulder.

Draco: "Nice to see you, master Divina, what did I do again?" he grinned widely, now some evilness was mixed in that expression. The grand master stood up, purring in an angry tone.

Divina: "You know that, you are sentenced to death… the execution will be held in two weeks, take him to the prison" she purred strictly, making Draco laugh quietly.

Draco: "Yeah, execute me… will it be a public execution, or the usual, where no one knows about the cruelty of the order?" his evil grin grew even wider, making him look insane. She ignored him, looking at the two master, who took him out of the office.

0000

Few days later on Tatooine, in the middle of the night, someone knocked on the window of a workshop. She could see the white haired boy repair some droids there, so she knocked again, now with more force. He stood up, leaned on his staff and looked at the window, where a blond, human girl was knocking with sad expression on her face. The echani stood up, and opened the door, looking at the girl who climbed in, she was nearly at the border of crying, but she was too tough to do that.

He just smiled, but his now opened eyes had a small worrying light. The girl didn't say a word, she just went to a chair and sat down, leaning back, then punched the table next to her, making some parts fall down to the floor. After few minutes, the thief finally opened her mouth, trying to speak, but her throat was too dry for that, making her cough heavily.

Thron: "What happened? You don't look like yourself" he asked, looking in the girls eyes. She shook her head slowly, then slammed the table again.

Visas: "He was taken away…" she whispered, burying her nails in her own palm, she was shaking. It wasn't normal for her to act like this, and he knew it, he knew her since he was sold as a slave, and this girl never acted like this before, excluding the time when the ship was blown off last year. The ship that could bring her off this planet… so he understood instantly, by he, she meant Draco.

Thron: "_I always knew he had way too big mouth to stay out of trouble_" he thought, then with a smile, stepped closer to Visas. "Don't feel bad Visas, you will find someone else who will surely help you out" he said, but the girl just shook her head and punched the table with her fist, making her nails bury deeper in her flesh. Blood was flowing down to the table…

Visas: "That will end up like this again…" the girl closed her eyes and pressed her teeth together. "I will never be free… I will always remain like this…" she whispered, which made Thron step even closer, then he put his hand on her shoulder.

Thron: "Don't say things like this" while smiling, he closed his eyes, calming Visas down with just this small change on his face. Visas loosened her grip, she sighed, looking at the four deep wound on her palm. "If you give up, things wont change, you did not understand that last year, but try to understand it now. If you are always waiting for someone to come and change your fate, you will lose the chance to change it yourself. And if no one comes… you will die without even trying to change it yourself…" his voice were calm as ever, but now they weren't cold as usual, they weren't for the thief. She felt some warmth in the echani boys cold words, and slowly nodded.

Visas: "Thank you Thron…" she stood up, closing her eyes, clearing her dry throat, she turned to the window. "I know what I have to do now…" with those words, her eyes changed. Thron could see it, sadness changed into anger. He just smiled, and let her shoulder go.

Thron: "Don't get into trouble… it wont solve anything" narrowing his eyes, he leant to the staff again, watching the girl go to the window.

Visas: "Thanks for calming me down…" she forced a smile on her face. "And thanks for caring about me… I go now" she climbed out, leaving the echani behind, who was still smiling, then he shook his head with a sigh. He knew what she is going to do, but he was not in the position to prevent it, this is her own fate, and she threw the dice, that cant be turned back.

0000

The next day started like a well deserved vacation for the mandalorian girl, who sat in a chair in the middle of a small hotel room, near the pod racing betting shop. She came back to Mos Espa, not like she wanted to, but the only route that was installed in her navicomputer was Tatooine and Coruscant. After relaxing for few days, she had a plan in her mind, but now, she only concentrated on resting, while watching the holo-television that was just in front of her. Dizzy was curled up in the corner of the room, loading itself, it was just like a pet dog who was sleeping. The mandalorian had a small smile on her face as she heard the droid snore, but the smile faded away seconds later.

"_I go and buy a route to Kashyyyk or Manaan until Dizzy charges up…_" she thought, switching the holo-television off, stood up, and smiled again as the dog lifted its head up, watching her. "Sleep back Dizz' I'm only out for an hour" she said, making the droid bark, just like a real dog who understood her owners order, then curled back sleeping.

She was in her black, tight suit that she always wore under her armor. No one could see a mandalorian without armor, they were careful enough not to take it off when they could be in danger. The girl quickly put her armor on, tucked her brown hair under the steel collar of the breastplate, then she grabbed her helmet, put it on her head, and went out. The green-grey armor was always shiny, especially in a place like this. Sand could ruin the looks of the metal quickly, and it didn't have any scratches on it either. It was like she just bought in somewhere…

On the market, everyone whispered, gossiped about every suspicious thing they saw, like the female mandalorian who always had an armor that was clean enough to reflect the twin sun of Tatooine. It wasn't that big thing, but if someone talks about the mandalorians, they instantly think about strong men in armors that have many scars of battle… she was different in many way, but was just as intimidating as a man would be. When she stopped at a navi-route and map stand, the shopkeeper looked at her, with his eyes asking what she wishes to buy.

"How far do these routes reach from Tatooine?" she asked, pointing at the small discs. They contained routes made by navigators, that can be installed in the navicomputer, making a hyperspace route to the desired place, but this thing was dangerous… First, you can never trust a navigation route made by someone you don't know, especially if its sold at a place like this. Second, if you buy a route that is used by many, you may run into a trap of space pirates who know about the route too… some pirates sell their own hyperspace route, pull an asteroid in it, and wait for they prey to die in a quite pitiful way.

"They only reach parts in the outer rim, like Ryloth and Orvax, one of them goes to Geonosis" the owner explained "But I have one for Naboo too, but its quite expensive"

"Okay… thank you, but I don't really need any of them…" she answered with cold voice, continuing to search for route discs. She didn't want to go to an enslaved planet like Ryloth or Orvax, expesially not to Geonosis, where she could do nothing. The deal about Naboo was too suspicious, first he told he didn't have any route just in the outer rim, then he offered Naboo for high price, it could be a trap. "_If I bought a route on Coruscant… but no, they sell only diplomat routes for ridiculously high price…_" she thought, while still looking around.

Suddenly, she could hear something dashing in her direction from behind… It was a sound of running, but this was faster than normal running speed… the panic that the running person caused in the market made her think she was known by there people, so she stopped, and when the mandalorian heard the steps just behind her back, turned around with her arm before her breastplate, ready to defend herself from something, but the one who was running towards her wasn't there anymore… The T shaped screen detected something coming from the side, so the woman spun around, protecting herself with her left arm.

A dagger was blocked by the mandalorian armor, that was wielded by a blond, human girl. She quickly jumped backwards before the woman could catch her wrist… this blond girl had eyes blurred by anger, a small trail of blood was flowing down to her chin as she pressed her teeth together with great force. She was furious, totally out of her senses now, dashing towards the mandalorian again, who just sighed with a bored voice, and punched with full force towards the girl, who avoided the punch by jumping up in the air, trying to jump over the woman.

The armored woman looked up, activated her jetpack, so she flew up, bashing her helmet in the surprised girls stomach, then she grabbed the girls leg with the right hand, threw her to the ground from a great high with great power. The thief landed on her feet, holding her stomach with the left arm, coughing. The woman tried to scan this girl with the screen on her helmet, but it didn't show anything. She pushed a button on a panel that was opened on her wrist, making the helmet download the bounties of Tatooine from a satellite, then she could finally see the thieves stats.

_Name: Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Human_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Light Blue_

_Height: 169 centimeter_

_Weight: 54 Kilogram_

_Wanted Code: TAT-2263-88_

_Bounty: 10.000 credit dead or alive_

"_Ten thousand? With that speed? I thought it will be more than that_" the woman thought, then looked the other stats. The height and weight stats weren't the downloaded stats of the person, those were the stats calculated by the helmet, the wanted code was only known in Tatooine, unlike the horned boys code, that was wanted in the whole galaxy by the jedi order. This girl is only wanted here on Tatooine, maybe that's why her bounty is only ten thousand.

The mandalorian stopped thinking about bounties as soon as she noticed the girl kicking herself up in the air, stabbing with the dagger again. She let out a bored sigh turned the jetpack to the side, making her spin around in the air, kicking the girl away in the air. She maybe would be able to avoid that in midair, but now she was filed with anger. As she landed, she saw the woman fly towards her with the jetpack, never ever bothered using her blaster, she punched, making the blond girl step to the side quickly, but the mandalorian landed on her feet, spun around again, punching the girl in the chest.

The crowd was astonished, the infamous thief of Mos Espa was pummeled by a mandalorian like she was some kind of punching bag. The thief roared in anger and pain, stabbing with her dagger, but did nothing to the armor. The woman punched again, but the girl avoided it now, quickly dashing backwards.

"Why are you attacking me? Even if you don't have a chance…" the woman asked, grabbing her blaster, she was bored, wanted to end this quickly, she promised Dizzy to be fast.

"You took my hopes away!" she shouted with anger filled words.

"Was that boy with the horns your friend?" the woman asked, while stepping few steps forward. The thief clutched the hilt of the dagger so hard that her palm was bleeding, she dashed forward again, didn't even caring about that blaster the mandalorian had. The thief quickly stepped aside when her enemy shot, avoiding the small beam of energy, then she ran around the woman, stabbed with the dagger aimed at her spine, but the vibrating dagger never pierced the armor on the mandalorians back. The girl felt a kick in her stomach before she could reach the back of her enemy.

Visas slid backwards, slamming into a building, her eyes were now calmed down by the pain, the reality that screamed she was too weak to even reach that woman who took the only hope away from her. She never believed in this hope in the first place, but she wanted to believe, and now, she was staring at the tri-barreled blaster shotgun, that was pointed at her head from small distance. "_Its over I guess…_" the thief thought, while the loud sound of a blaster shotgun echoed all over in the air.

0000

Hours later, shocked people were watching a big stain of blood, which was splashed all over the wall of a building. A sullustan was washing it off, his ears could hear voices speaking of the cruel thing that happened before their eyes. It was a cruel thing indeed, blasting someone's head off, leaving no sign on her who she really was. The girl who died here didn't deserve a death like this, the body was taken away, her mandalorian killer didn't even bother to take such a low bounty to the hunters guild.

In a cantina, not so far away, mandalorian armored humans sat by a table, drinking, speaking to each other. The three, green armored men clinked their glasses full of beer, then the oldest, with the black, short hair, lighted a cigar while leaning back, he put his legs on the table.

"I still don't know why didn't you get her bounty" a blond haired, wide chinned mandalorian man asked the oldest, who was just shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't need that low price, and her head was blown off, how can you tell who he was? But it was fun… hunting her down…" he answered, smoking his cigar. "I hate those filthy aliens anyway, why not blow their head off right?" they laughed, but suddenly, the oldest man saw someone from the window. "Isn't that…? What a coincidence" he grinned and stood up, walking out the cantina.

The mandalorian woman was on her way to the hotel, when she suddenly saw something from the corner of her helmets T shaped screen. It was a mandalorian man, with a face she knew from the past. She turned her head towards him and stopped.

"Hey, what bring you here Dana?" the man asked, grinning evilly, it wasn't a friendly greeting that's for sure. The woman tried to ignore him, but she didn't want to turn her back to this man.

Dana: "None of your business Orz" she answered with a calm, cold voice. Two other mandalorian men came out the cantina, standing next to the man, who was smoking a cigar.

Orz: "It is Dana, it is… tell me, will you come back with us or you prefer force being used?" he asked, but the woman wasn't intimidated, not like he wanted to scare her, he wanted more than just scaring her.

Dana: "I prefer planting my fist in your face" her cold answer made the man bite the cigar off, it fell to the ground. He stepped forward, nearly pulling out his short blaster shotgun, but then he stopped moving, calmed down and laughed.

Orz: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… where is your dog?" he asked with a small irony that only Dana understood, she clutched her fists. "You aren't a talkative one… okay, I wont talk to you, traitor" he grinned, that made the woman finally throwing a punch towards him, who catched the fist with one hand.

Dana: "Don't dare to call me a traitor… The only traitor here is you…" her voice was filled with anger, the man stepped backwards with a wide smile, letting her fist go.

Orz: "Say what you want, you betrayed Mandalore himself, that cannot be tolerated among us! And you dare to wear your armor in the color of duty?" his voice raised, those words made Dana press her teeth together with anger, but she knew that if she started a fight now, even if she was able to beat one of them, they were three against one.

Dana: "I have my own duty, its not the same shameless duty that your boss wants us to do…" she calmed her voice down, making the man angry now, but he didn't say anything, his anger filled expression changed into a sarcastic look.

Orz: "You will meet your end here on Tatooine by my hand… don't be a coward and run away, I will kill you, but not now, let your time of death be a surprise" he turned around, and went to the cantina again. Dana wanted to follow him and beat the soul out of him, but she calmed herself down. She had pride, and she didn't want to lose it, attacking Orz and then be defeated by him would trample her pride, but she knew if she was attacked by that man, her pride would remain the same even if she dies.

0000

In a cave, not so far away from the city, a girl was walking down the tunnel, her hearths beating was fast, and her breathing was even quicker. She was scared, holding her bleeding ear, the girl finally arrived to the end of this cave, leaning to the wall, sitting down, she started to calm down.

It was only a matter of luck she survived… If that sound of shotgun didn't distract the mandalorian woman, she would be dead now. The girl didn't even know what shot, and who was shot, but as soon as she noticed she was still alive, she started to run, avoiding the woman's blaster shots. One of the shots got the tip of her ear, it was still bleeding, but she didn't care. The thief slowly lowered her head, fell into sleep, knowing that this place is hidden enough not to be found. She had a dream, a dream that she didn't want to have, but she had to… this made her remember how she gave up, made her remember not to give up anymore.

00FLASHBACK00

She was only fourteen, maybe even a bit younger. She never knew when she was born, but she was a slave from the moment she came to this world, that's why she could guess her age. That event happened long after Thron paid her freedom. It was a hot day, hotter than the usual temperature on this planet. She liked the suns, bathing in their warmth was a good feeling, but this day, even she didn't want to go out. At this time, the thief was eating in Flints cantina, behind the back door that hid her from the outside…

After she left the room, the girl looked around, searching for some clothes for cleaning, so her act would be real. Cleaning a table, the girl could hear some people talking about things that were part of the daily life here on this sandy rock. She could hear things about racing, gabling, hunting, but then, something caught her ear that made the thief smile under her veil.

"It will be like a moving dispensary, going out to the space, selling medicine to everyone who needs them!" a cheerful boy claimed, he was around seventeen. A young nikto, in clothes that resembled some laboratory cloak mixed with leather armor. The thief went to the table, and started to clean it too, listening to the words the nikto said. He was talking to a bothan, who nodded.

"It's a good idea, I can get the drugs, herbs, and everything… I know some merchants who usually sell stuff to medical facilities…" the bothan explained, making the nikto smile. "I will be able to contact most of them until weekend, is that good for you Themo?"

"Its perfect, the ship is ready to fly any time" the nikto, named Themo widened his smile. "Its on the western dock, the big white one you know" the bothan nodded. This was enough information for the thief, she went to the counter, placed the clothe in the drawer, and went out.

Hours have passed, the girl was hiding, patiently in the shadows of a big, white spaceship. The ship was quite big, making it look slow, but her knowledge in ships was bad, so the girl stopped thinking about it. When she was looking around, finally saw the nikto coming in the direction of the ship, and as soon as he came close, she stepped out from the shadows. The boy wasn't surprised, he smiled at the girl, who felt a bit uneasy.

"Did ya notice me?" she asked, then with a sneer, she crossed her arms "You are some kind of chemist, aren't ya?"

"So you really are the girl who was in the cantina… I felt it" his smile didn't fade, then he nod "I'm a chemist, is there something you wish to buy from me, or why did you ask?"

"I want to join too, I'm a chemist too" she grinned, and when noticing the confused, surprised look on the niktos face, the thief started to laugh in a quiet voice. "You don't believe me? Sure… why believe a wanted criminal who was eavesdropping on ya dressed as a slave huh?" her sarcastic tone made the nikto laugh, that wasn't a reaction that she usually got for being sarcastic.

"I never thought about this to be honest, you just don't look like a chemist to me" the nikto laughed, then he stopped as the girl stepped towards him.

"I was slave in a dispensary… I know more about drugs than you would think" she net out a small laugh again, then sneered, looking straight in the boys eyes. "I bet ya don't believe it"

"I believe it, why not? Its worth a try… come, I'm interested in your skills, can you how me what you can do?" he opened his ship with a smile on his face. The thief never in her life thought someone would believe in her chemic knowledge, but she followed him.

They arrived in a small lab, filled with bottles, herbs, drugs, all thing that were familiar to her. She was surprised that they were sorted by effect, she liked to sort medicine depending on effect too. This was a good opportunity for her to do what she likes to do. It was like a hobby to her, that's one of the reasons why she was treated nicely as a slave, she liked her work. Making medicine, poison, drug, from simple herbs and fluids was something that she always loved to do. There was always a new reaction of elements that she never saw before, which made her even more excited, there was almost endless knowledge in this work that cannot be learned in a single lifetime. The nikto smiled as he saw the girl using the chemist set, making drugs with a smile that she never had in other place, just while creating drugs.

Themo was surprised by the thieves knowledge. He never thought that this kind of knowledge would be teached to a slave, but it wasn't rare. Slaves working in medical facilities had to know many things about medicine, so they wont mess up anything. That was not unheard of that some slaves learned complicated things so they could do works other then just serving and dancing, or working in a mine, but the nikto never saw that kind of slave before, and she wasn't a slave anymore, that means he could take her with him, start a great business…

Everything was just as he planned. He got the information that he wanted from the bothan, and he even got a good chemist by his side… the only thing that he never thought would came, blasted right in his life just a day before he could start his journey… The hutt clan somehow found out his plan. There were some dispensary, that were owned by the hutt, and they would never allow a lone adventurer to ruin their business… Themo wanted to get herbs and drugs cheap, so he could sell them to hospitals nearly free, all over the galaxy, just to help people who need his assistance. The hutt clans greed never allowed him to even go out from the planet…

She stood there, in front of the flaming ship, burning like a third sun on Tatooine. The thief felt a big blade stab through her soul, leaving a message there, craved slowly, to inflict more pain to her soul… 'You can never escape Tatooine…' her soul said, making her break down, crying in front of the ship that was the only hope for her, the hope that burned like a sun, still, it wasn't warm, it was cold like a sword that pierces your hearth.

00FLASHBACK END00

She woke up with wet eyes, her soul was hurt again, making her body shake. She didn't see that nikto ever again, maybe the hutts killed him. She wont see that boy with the two horns again she thought, but this was something the nameless thief would say in panic… but she wasn't nameless anymore, wiping her eyes, the girl stood up, forced a grin on her face, she was now Visas, a girl with a name, who learned how important is to believe in her fate, the fate that was craved into her soul along with the name that boy gave her.

"_I will never ever give up on hope again, if you don't come, I will get a ship and find you, beating you up few times for letting yourself taken away_" her grin was honest, then she let out a quiet laugh.

0000

"If you follow the ones you respect…

Never follow the ones who doesn't respect you…"

By: Azure B'orn

0000

0000

Authors Note: No Authors Note today, he's tired…


End file.
